


We Made It

by Glitterylouisbathbomb



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is there for his boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Murdoc gets sad at times remembering things, Oh and the majority of the fic is a flashback, like I tried to make it have fluff, there will also be angst, they also cuddle, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterylouisbathbomb/pseuds/Glitterylouisbathbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc and 2D are boyfriends, and they have an interview where they confirm that they are together and that they're dating.  However it's where 2D starts to speak that Murdoc drifts away and remembers how everything clearly happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm typing this fic on my phone so excuse me if for some reason the formatting seems off. Also excuse any grammatical errors, I'll go back in some other time to fix them. Besides that, this is my first chapter and I hope you all like it. I just wanted something other than nsfw 2doc fics so I decided to write one.

Murdoc walked into the room, he was wearing his leopard print thong and an oversized sweater with his infamous inverted cross on it that seemed to swallow his body. This made him look a bit more smaller, and of course the only thing that was seen was his green lean legs. With a mug of crappy coffee that was left in the coffee maker two days ago, he was still smiling as he walked up next to the side of the bed where his boyfriend slept.  
"Babe...babe wake up we got that interview today." He whispered as he lightly ruffled 2D's blue hair. Murdoc couldn't help but stare fondly at how beautiful 2D looked when he was asleep, all the little details he hadn't noticed before but now it seems like he could write songs about. 2D let out a soft groan and put the blanket over his head.  
"Muds...too early...so tired...sleep." 2D's voice came out muffled under the blanket. Murdoc let out a little laugh and set his mug on the nightstand. He ran his fingers through 2D's hair slowly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I know it's bloody early but it's just one interview in two hours and after that we're free, you can sleep then." He replied as he nuzzled his face in his boyfriends neck. With this, 2D giggled and threw the blanket off of him and wrapped his long arms around Murdoc's neck and hummed in contentment before letting go and propping himself on his hand.  
"Don't you look handsome for someone just being up." 2D stated with a half mischievous smile, his black eyes looking at Murdoc from head to toe. Murdoc's black messy hair, his green complexion that his boyfriend admired so much, long fingernails, and of course the bags under his eyes but 2D found beauty in all his details. Murdoc was home to him.  
"Why thank you 'D, but really I'm literally just wearing my thong and my sweater. Didn't realize how fucking small and cozier I feel, actually." Murdoc rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. With that 2D sat up on bed and flashed a toothy smile back, despite the gaps in his mouth. He stood up and stretched, Murdoc slowly walked up to him and looked up at the younger man, and he could almost feel how 2D's chest rose with every breath. The space between them radiating nothing but warmth. 2D looked down and played with a lock of his boyfriends black hair while his other hand was placed on Murdocs bicep. Murdoc had both his arms lightly wrapped around 2D's waist and traced small little circles on his back with his thin green fingers. 2D was the first of the two to break the comfortable silence,  
"We have to get ready, love." he lazily reminded as he rested his chin on Murdocs head before he quickly placed a small kiss on his lips. Murdoc did have chapped lips more often than not but recently he's been trying to use chapstick and 2D couldn't be prouder at his boyfriends small accomplishment and he even felt it, specifically now with this kiss. Murdoc smiled into the kiss before speaking,  
"Yeah you're right,babe." He then walked towards his drawers and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black turtle neck and threw them into the bed. 2D on the other hand, walked towards his drawers and pulled out washed out denim jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He slipped in the left leg, hopping on his foot for balance,followed by his right leg and pulled them up. He buttoned and zipped up and put on his shirt and as he turned around he saw his boyfriend, at the other side of the bed getting dressed as well. Murdoc pulled the sweater over his head, tousling his hair and threw it at 2D. His late and clumsy reflexes resulted in the sweater covering his face and he couldn't help but laugh. Murdoc also laughed at the cute scene, and he continued with getting ready, putting on his black skinny jeans one leg at a time and finally slipping on his turtle neck. 2D who had now folded away the sweater and neatly placed it on a desk, walked towards his boyfriend.  
"What 'D?" Murdoc questioned as he looked up at him. 2D's fingers slowly reached for the string tucked messily on the inside of the older mans turtleneck and readjusted his cross necklace. Murdocs eyes laid on the taller mans face, how relaxed his expression was, how his tongue stuck out a bit in concentration and his brows furrowed, as well as strands of blue hair that covered his forehead and eyes a bit. He fondly stared at his boyfriend, it made his heart feel all warm that he swore it was going to melt. He thought he would never feel anything like this ever, love that is. But it was small moments like these that were so innocent yet intimate with 2D that made everything feel surreal to him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when 2D spoke,  
"Just fixing your necklace, love." 2D stated as he finished and patted the cross on Murdocs chest. Murdoc stared into 2D's beautiful black eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"Thanks, darling...I love you so much, 2D." Murdoc replied, his voice filled with sincerity. 2D smiled,  
"I know that, Muds." 2D giggled back. With that they both walked into the bathroom to fix their hair. Murdoc was the first to stand in front of the mirror, his green hand reached out for his brush. The brush glided through his black hair putting it in place, he opened the mirror cabinet and took out his hairspray and sprayed all around his hair. Despite always looking tired, he did try to look at least a bit presentable when they had interviews or shows. While he was finishing up, 2D who was standing next to him started in his hair. He couldn't really do much because his hair always seemed to be in place, all he did was run his long thin fingers through his blue hair. 2D really liked his appearance, at first he just shrugged it off but after knowing that it was his looks that played a key in him being the lead singer even confirmed by Murdoc in interviews, he began to see it too. 2D went to grab the hairspray after he saw Murdoc place it down and sprayed away at his hair. Once they were both done, they simultaneously turned to face one another,  
"How do I look?" Asked Murdoc as he playfully stuck his long tongue giving him a creepy yet fascinating look.  
"Stunning!" replied 2D without hesitation as his black eyes lit with joy. "How about me?!" He asked while posing with a peace sign playfully just like his boyfriend did.  
"Gorgeous as ever!" Murdoc laughed with his hands on his hips.  
The two men left their bathroom and stepped out of their room and into the hall. Murdoc had his arm wrapped around 2D's waist as they made their way into the kitchen and Murdoc gave 2D a small little playful smack in his ass as they parted ways, 2D to the cabinets and Murdoc to the fridge. 2D took out a couple of plates and mugs without having any clue yet of what they were going to eat for breakfast, that was if they had any food left.  
"What do we got?" questioned 2D as he turned around to watch Murdoc looking through the fridge. The older man pulled out an egg and bread,  
"How do you feel about eggs and toast." It sounded more like the only option they had than a question, as he tossed them to 2D. To both their surprised, 2D caught them and placed two slices of bread in the rusty looking toaster. The pots and pans clattered together as he searched for the frying pan. Once the stove was on, 2D began on cooking the egg. Murdoc walked up behind 2D and he kissed his shoulder and rubbed circles into his lower back. The younger man turned his face around and kissed Murdoc, lips pressed together sweetly. This moment was short lived when the toaster went off and made 2D flinch a bit.  
"I'll get it,babe." offered Murdoc as he grabbed two plates and put one toast on each of them. He then reached for the two mugs and poured bitter coffee into each of them. Murdoc sat himself down and rested his face on his hand, the other hand tapping against the table. "I just noticed...where the hell are Russel and Noodle?"  
"Ehh I don't know, Muds. Probably off to the market or the mall or getting new shit." 2D replied as he brought over the pan to the old table and scooped some eggs into his plate and poured the rest onto Murdoc's. Murdoc shook his head in agreement while 2D sat himself next to him. Murdoc began to dig in and saw his boyfriend reach for his first bite of toast before setting it down and instead reaching his thin hand into his pocket. From the corner of Murdoc's eye, he saw 2D take out several painkillers and pop them into his mouth and swallowed them dry. Murdoc turned his head and 2D did the same, Murdoc gave him a small smile and saw as his boyfriend smiled back like if his smile was saying "it's okay, I'm use to it." Truth of the matter was that it hurt Murdoc having to see 2D take loads of painkillers, seeing how it looked like second nature to his boyfriend. How he always saw his thin hand reach into his pocket and Murdoc always knew it was his painkillers, always in reach. Murdoc didn't try to interfere for he knew that 2D was addicted to them and they helped him when he had migraines, but he did look over him just in case anything ever happened.  
Murdoc was shaken out of his thoughts again as he saw 2D go back to eating his first bite of toast.  
"So what do you think the interview will be about?" 2D asked as he grabbed his mug of coffee and slowly bought it near his lips to take a small sip.  
"Probably just about like how we're doing...and the coming out story." Murdoc replied a piece of toast in his hand as he waved it around as he spoke.  
"Hmmm shouldn't be so bad then huh Muds?" 2D reached for his boyfriends knee and patted it in reassurance. Murdoc hummed in agreement and smiled before getting out of his seat,  
"Well we should probably get going now, c'mon babe." He grabbed 2D's wrist and 2D stumbled to get up since he had both their plates on each hand,  
"Wait, what about the dishes?" 2D placed the dishes in the sink and put his hands on his hips as he stared at the older man who had his hand already on the doorknob.  
"Just leave 'em there, s'not like their gonna go anywhere." Murdoc suggested as he opened the door with an act of chivalry and stepped to the side. 2D rolled his eyes but giggled and was the first to step out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I finished typing this chapter at around 2am. I hope you all like the fic so far!

On the drive there, Murdoc and 2D talked and sang to old rock songs that Murdoc blasted. There would be times were 2D would just lean against the window and stare at his boyfriend, how attractive he always looked. This set off tiny butterflies inside 2D's tummy and made him smile. This would lead him to kiss Murdoc on his cheek and Murdoc would act like nothing just happened but it always got to him and he ended up blushing. There would also be times were they had meaningless conversations on what the band was going to do for the next album, or any plans that they all had. 

 

Once getting there, Murdoc drove into the parking lot and messily parked the car. He turned off the engine, the music stopped with it. He turned to face 2D who also turned to face him,

 

"Now I know this is like our first interview speaking about us, but remember we don't have to spill every single little detail. We could be vague and still give 'em what they want-"

 

"Like a burger." 2D interrupted 

 

"A burger?..." Murdoc questioned as he raised an eyebrow and stared confusingly at his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah. I mean people like quality burgers but they could just settle for any patty in between two buns with soggy lettuce and still eat it,right? That's what vague would be." 2D explained through hand gestures,mimicking holding a burger and pretending to eat it. Murdoc let out a loud laugh and threw himself back in his seat. He placed his hand over his stomach as he tried to control his laughter,

 

"Yes! Like a burger 'D, like a burger!" Murdoc said before belting out in laughter again. 2D laughed with him seeing just how much his comparison was hilarious to his boyfriend. Murdoc sat up in his seat and cleared his throat before continuing, "Right okay so that's all I'm saying babe, that we could be vague if we want too."

 

"I see what you mean,Muds. You ready to go and get this interview started?" 2D asked as he bought his hand out and cupped Murdoc's cheek. The older man nodded and gave a small smile. With that 2D got closer and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, "let's go." 2D opened the door and slammed it as Murdoc did the same.

 

They walked side by side towards the radio station building. Once inside they were greeted by the receptionist that directed to what floor and room was their scheduled interview. Upon leaving the elevator they were again greeted by an assistant who was carrying a clipboard and had a radio headset on,

 

"Good morning gentlemen, you two must be the bassist and singer from Gorillaz." The guy stated as he looked down onto the clipboard.

 

"I'm Murdoc." He reached out and have a handshake to the guy.

 

"'m 2D." He also reached out and gave a light handshake to the guy who also shook his hand back.

 

"Right this way,gentlemen." The guy led them to a hall and entered a room where the live radio show was in session, "sorry to interrupt sir, but I have Murdoc and 2D from Gorillaz with me already." The guy walked into the room with Murdoc and 2D behind him. 

 

"Welcome guys! Take a seat before we go back on air. My names Richard and thanks again for joining us today." Richard began, "Please take a seat, we'll be on in 60 seconds." 

 

Murdoc and 2D each grabbed a seat and sat down on the same table as Richard who had his microphone near. 2D adjusted his microphone to bring it closer to his mouth, while Murdoc adjusted it a bit lower so he'd be comfortable. Murdoc leaned forward the table to look past Richard only to be staring into 2D's black eyes. He shot him a supportive smile and 2D smiled back, showing off the two gaps in his mouth. Murdoc felt his heart flutter and he went back to his original position.

 

"And we're back! As promised earlier folks, I have 2D and Murdoc from Gorillaz. They're here to answer a couple of questions primarily about themselves. But before we begin, I'd just like to thank the both of you for coming down here today guys."

 

"Thank you." replied 2D

 

"Pleasure to be here today, Richie." Murdoc replied as well.

 

"Now guys, what's up with Gorillaz right now? Any news on what's going on at the moment?" Richard asked with enthusiasm as he turned to look at each gentlemen.

 

"Well right now we're on break but not completely on break since we're also writing new material for our upcoming album. Which I'm sure will top charts yet again, so that's something for everyone listening to look forward too." Murdoc answered into the microphone.

 

"Do all four of you sit together and say 'look this is how it's gonna be' or do you guys split up a bit and bring whatever you all individually came up with to the table when decisions are made?" Richard spoke into his microphone as he taped the stack of cards that had the questions written onto the desk.

 

"Sometimes we would all just go wherever and take inspiration from there. Like sometimes me and 2D would head over to fields and just let inspiration hit us...like a truck." Murdoc replied to the question once more and laughed lowly as 2D nodded his head in agreement.

 

"With that being said, what's the news with you two? The last time on the news it was rumored that you two are dating. Is this true or?" curiosity filled Richard's voice as he turned to look at them both. Murdoc smiled and 2D blushed a bit.

 

"Yeah it's true. Murdoc and I are dating and we're both ecstatic." 2D spoke into his microphone,smiling. When those words left his mouth, he felt a big weight drift off his shoulders followed by a warm feeling off butterflies wash over him. This was their first interview as them as a couple and 2D knew he was going to treasure this interview forever.

 

"And so you mind me asking, in the past the relationship between you two was very strained and it seemed like Murdoc always hated you. How did that change happen?" 

 

"I mean yeah, we never really gotten along in the beginning, but we're all allowed to change as people and basically that's what happened." 2D replied as he turned to Richard and gave an affirming smile. 

 

Change.

 

That word lingered in Murdoc's head. He didn't really like to think of everything he's done to 2D before in the past. If he could go back and treat him better and how he deserved to be treated, even if it meant showing just a tiny bit more respect to 2D, Murdoc would do it in a heartbeat.

 

"I see. And how did it happen. Like who asked who out can you guys give us the scoop on how it all went down and what did you guys face because of it?" Murdoc came out of his thoughts at that, and his eyes met his boyfriends black eyes. He nodded at 2D as if saying that he could answer that question. 

 

"I asked Muds out actually. Yeah, I know shocker!" 2D exclaimed as he let out a small laugh, "No but yeah, it was me and I'm lucky he felt the same. And we did face struggles, quite a lot of them. Lots of ups and downs but we made it." He continued as his voice softened. Once finishing his statement, 2D leaned forward and looked at Murdoc. 2D fondly stared at his boyfriend and flashed him a bright smile, Murdoc gave a faint smile back before returning to his original position. Murdoc looked down and his eyes landed on a loose strand of string that came from his shirt by the wrist. He twirled it with his thin green fingers as he replayed the words that came out of 2D's mouth,

 

We did face struggles.  
Lots of ups and downs.

 

Although Murdoc was happy that 2D was vague yet everything was truthful, he still remembers how everything happened. He knows exactly was his boyfriend meant when he said those words. Murdoc heard Richards voice as well as 2D's fade into the background. He heard music begin to faintly play in the background as he began to drift in memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't Murdoc and 2D so adorable being supportive boyfriends!!? Okay in the next chapter it's basically where Murdocs flashback starts and that is where the whole plot of the fic is. Thanks for all those who like the fic so far!


	3. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

 

Murdoc forcefully grabbed the hem of 2D's shirt and pulled him down,just a bit so their eye level would be even. Murdoc looked into 2D's eyes with seething rage while 2D closed his eyes in fear that he'd be getting a purple eye.

 

"The next time I fucking find you moving my things around, you'll be lucky if you see the light of day." Murdoc threatened as he shook 2D and inched him closer to his face in anger. 2D didn't hesitate in nodding his head in agreement, bringing his hands to try to cover his face,

 

"Yeah I get it, Murdoc! I hear ya! Now please let me go?!!" he pleaded. Murdoc let go of the hem of the shirt that was now all wrinkled and gave 2D a forceful push that sent 2D stumbling just a few steps back. Cuban heeled boots padded heavily through the room and Murdoc stormed out angrily.

 

2D was left alone, standing awkwardly in the living room. He plopped himself in the semi-poorly conditioned couch. His thin frame allowed him to bring his knees to his chest and he tapped his fingers together absentmindedly, trying to distract himself. He ran his hand through his blue hair, soft to the touch in his opinion, before letting out a sigh as if he was surrendering. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter in the other. Black eyes focusing in on the small spark of flame that lit the cigarette. He put it to his mouth and breathed in the smoke, threw his head back and let the smoke escape. From the corner of his eye he could see the silhouette of someone rather small. He lifted his head and sure enough, Noodle was standing to the side of the living room.

 

"Everything alright?" Her tone sounded worried. She knew nothing was alright but she wanted to hear that from 2D's voice. 2D gave a small smile and nodded his head,

 

"...yeah. Everything's alright." He weakly replied and faced her. She saw the purple bags under his eyes, how disheveled and tense he looked. How he played with his fingers. But Noodle knew there was nothing really she can do or say that would change that, she's tried before. Noodle shot him a small smile before turning her back and walking back to her room. 2D was left alone once again and went back to smoking his cigarette. He rolled it between his fingers as he looked at the ceiling. His black eyes staring intently at the ceiling as if they held the answers but his mind was lost in thoughts. 

 

2D couldn't deny that he liked Murdoc. He really did. More like a friend. But it was moments like these that made him question how he likes the older man. For randomly doing something that got Murdoc pissed off. That's what confused 2D a lot, and he really hated having to question why and how he liked him. It led to him having headaches and drained him of all little motivation he had at times. 

 

2D knows that Murdoc isn't the nicest person in the world. He knows that he comes off as cold hearted and crude. He's seen these sides of him, but 2D also knows that Murdoc Niccals is extremely driven and ambitious, went through so much pain as a kid growing up, cares, and also has a good sense of humor. He's seen these sides of him, in interviews when Murdoc would speak the majority of the time explaining how some of their songs came to be, plans for the future and 2D would listen and watch how the older man talked. He would stare fondly at how Murdoc would talk while making hand gestures and just how natural he was at answering. How in interviews Murdoc would crack good jokes and laughs would go all around because of something funny he said. But what has 2D's heart skipping beats is whenever Murdoc would call him pretty in interviews. How Murdoc helps him tie his shoes and how at rehearsals he would at times compliment on his voice. 2D knows that he's the same Murdoc so he's capable of being nice and loving but he also knew that he was never both towards him. Murdoc was either unexpectedly nice or just rude to him and that's what confused 2D.

 

Nobody knew about 2D's crush. He didn't know how he'd even approach Russel or Noodle about it, if he ever did. Much less Murdoc, he's the person that should never find out. 2D figured that if Murdoc ever did find out, 2D would leave the country and record his bits and send them so Gorillaz could still work out. 

 

2D exhaled as he blinked and looked around the living room again, how messy it was. He brought his knees back down and stood up. He wanted to go to his room and be left alone even though he knew he was going to end up thinking about all this. If he was going to have his head swarm in thoughts he might as well be in the comfort of his own room.

 

(Later that night)

 

Murdoc was in his room, bottle of rum next to him on the floor as he looked through his box of vinyl records. He really liked vintage stuff which was a reason why he had them. 

 

"Ah this looks great!" Murdoc stated as he took out his Black Sabbath vinyl record. He got himself up from the floor and walked towards his record player and delicately put the record in and played it. He went back to the same place to grab his rum, and went back to walking around his room. It wasn't much long after that when he let out a sigh, "this is going to be a long night." Murdoc sat on his swivel chair and leaned back leaving him relaxed.

 

Bottle after bottle Murdoc finally found himself drifting. He wasn't the 'party type' drunk where he felt he was happy as there were good times going around. He couldn't even think coherently, but the only thing he did remember was that he got this 'buzzing' feeling when he thought of 2D; the blue haired, black eyed, tall vocalist. His heart felt all weird and fluttery but he swore it was the alcohol. He broke into a small smile, as his eyes shut, bottle of empty rum set aside on his desk as he eventually drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning isn't a pleasant one. His hangover began when Murdoc woke up to the urge of throwing up. He quickly got up and ran out of his room, down the hall and into the bathroom. He flipped the toilet cover open and went down on his knees before vomiting. His hands got ahold of each side of the toilet as he gasped every few minutes before going back to puking. He literally felt like his insides were going to end up in the toilet eventually, the putrid odor just made everything worse as he threw up some more. He loved to drink and was very good at getting hammered but everytime he faced the consequences of hangovers he'd tell himself that he would quit cold turkey, obviously that didn't happen. After sitting on the cold bathroom tiled floor for a few minutes he figured he wasn't going to throw up anymore. Slowly, he got up and walked to the sink. His green complexion had a tint of yellow due to his hangover, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He ran his fingers through his black hair and rubbed his face, turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He opened the mirror cabinet and took out his toothbrush and went on brushing his teeth. After brushing and making the disgusting aftertaste of vomit leave he was left feeling rather minty fresh. Just as he was about to step out he thought about showering.

 

"Fuck it,I'm showering." he muttered under his breath. He ran quickly ran back to his room, he saw the bottles of rum scattered all over his desk and the floor. He walked towards his drawers and took out jeans and a muscle tank, in the midst of getting his things he wondered what he was thinking of yesterday. It wasn't till suddenly he thought of 2D, last night how he smiled as one of his last thoughts before drifting off was of the younger man. Murdoc quickly shook that memory out of his head while scrunching up his nose in a distasteful manner. After closing his drawers he ran back to the bathroom where he showered and didn't pay any more attention to last nights thoughts.

 

After finishing with his shower to try to get rid of his hangover, he made his way to the kitchen. He knew he wasn't going to be alone since it was already going to be noon. Sure enough in the kitchen table was Noodle, Russel, and 2D all eating breakfast. Murdoc groaned as he trudged his way to the cabinets looking for instant kimchi ramen. 

 

"Why does Murdoc look like that?" Noodle asked rather loudly as she pointed her spoon at Murdoc who clearly heard but didn't bother answering.

 

"He seems to always look like that to me, Noodle." Russel laughed as he bought his mug of coffee to his lips. Murdoc rolled his eyes but didn't reply, he took the ramen bowl out of its packaging and poured water into it, still ignoring the others. 

 

"No Russel. You see Noodle, he has what's called 'a hangover' well that's what I think he has because he doesn't always look like this." 2D corrected as he looked at Murdoc to see if he was going to get a reaction of any sort. Murdoc just groaned again as if proving 2D's point. 2D just looked at Noodle and she nodded her head in understanding. 

 

Murdoc got the bowl of his ramen once it was ready and tore open the spice bag and poured it in and began mixing it with his spoon and sat himself on the table joining the others. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his face on his hand. Although he felt like shit he'd hope that this would make him feel a bit better. 

 

2D stared across the table at Murdoc who began taking small spoonfuls of soup. His stares went unnoticed by the older man and 2D was able to see how sick and how frustrated he looked as Murdoc ran his fingers through his hair. Murdoc bought the spoon up to his mouth and dreadfully ate. Which only lasted for a couple of minutes, "Ugh, I've had enough of this." He pushed away the bowl away from him and sat laid back on the chair.

 

"Not trying to be nice to you...but have you tried drinking Seltzer. Might help." Russel commented still reading the paper. Murdoc groaned and rolled his eyes before getting up off the chair and walking to the fridge. He opened it, of course it was running low on food it was nearly empty. But he did find the bottled seltzer. He let the fridge close and as he started to walk out the kitchen he smacked the back of 2D's head. 

 

"What was that for?" 2D questioned, he had his hand at the back of his head now. Murdoc just shrugged and kept walking. "Fucking asshole." 2D thought to himself.

 

"Oh and Russel, go with either Noodle or face ache to the market. There is literally not enough food to even keep you satisfied." Murdoc said before he disappeared into the hall. He decided he'd given up on trying to cure his hangover and just fix it by drinking more alcohol.

 

Once in his room, he threw himself on the bed. Murdoc sighed into the bed and turned himself over. His whole body ached but still grateful that he decided on showering. He reached his arm out to his nightstand to grab a bottle of rum that wasn't opened yet. One thing he was expecting to come out of this was him getting the 'buzzing' feeling he got last night. It made him feel very at ease and dare he think...happy? 

 

Beer after beer, he stared at the ceiling. He felt like his eyes were burning right through the white wall, he'd been staring at it forever. Waiting for the feeling to come back but it just wouldn't.

 

Suddenly he heard really really loud music coming from outside his room. The blaring music was enough to startle him that he almost fell out of his bed. He knew automatically that it was 2D's music coming from his room, which meant that Russel and Noodle must've gone to the market. He and 2D were the only ones at their place. Murdoc grew irate and got up, empty bottle of beer in one hand as he opened the door and walked to 2D's room right down the hall.

 

Murdoc wasted no time in banging the door, "FACE ACHE OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR OR LOWER THAT VOLUME!!" There was no answer and Murdoc wasn't up for knocking and waiting only to not be heard. He opened the door and stood at the doorway. 2D looked up from scribbling into a journal and jumped a bit from being startled with Murdoc's presence.

 

"...Hey Murdoc...err what's up?" started 2D as the music still blasted behind him. Murdoc must've figured that he was use to such high volumes, well he was too but not when he hurt all over and felt like shit.

 

"Turn the fucking volume down,dullard! I can't rest!" Murdoc yelled once more, pointing at the huge stereos that stayed on the floor. 2D grabbed the remote and turned his back to Murdoc, pressing a button as the volume was decreasing. He turned right back around right when he saw Murdoc throw the empty bottle of beer at him. To both of their suprise, 2D caught it but ended up flipping off his bed in the process of catching it. He fell with a large thud and Murdoc laughed at him, leaving him as he left.

 

2D got up to sit himself properly on the floor, legs crossed and he just stared at his journal that was still open on his bed. His eyes fixed on the page he was writing on but his mind was on Murdoc. "Why would he do that? I want to help him but he's such an asshole sometimes...if only I knew what he felt..." 2D thought to himself. He pulled out a cigarette that was nearly placed behind his ear and took out his lighter. As the smoke escaped his lips he looked at how the smoke swirled up and disappeared along with his thoughts. He sighed before getting back up and setting himself back into his bed. With the music on a lower volume he picked up his pen and began writing again.

 

Back at Murdoc's room he layed on his bed content now that the music wasn't loud enough to give him a more bigger headache than what he already had. He had given up on trying to get the 'buzzing' feeling back and ended up going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is going to be a continuation of this chapter I just had to split it up because it'd be easier for me. Hope everyone is enjoying so far x


	5. Chapter 5

Again Murdoc's sleep was interrupted by continuous knocking on his door. He's been ignoring it in the hopes that it would eventually stop but that didn't happen. 

 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* the door went again. Murdoc furrowed his brows and smacked his lips before giving in and sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes,awakening them from his sleep. He turned the knob and peeped his head out,

 

"Hey Murdoc, come play 'trouble' with us! It's gonna be fun!" Noodle exclaimed looking up at Murdoc giving him a smile. He shut his eyes as the little girl spoke, her high pitched voice were ringing in his ears. "When is this day going to end?!!" Murdoc thought to himself, he didn't know how many times he had tried falling asleep today because so far ever since he woke up he's been interrupted. Perhaps Noodle figured that Murdoc was about to say some excuse to get him out of this because shortly after Murdoc sighed out, Noodle continued, "and you can't say no because if you do then I won't ever talk to you again and I'll always bother you." she smiled again up at him. 

 

"Ugh fine, we'll make this a quick game. If I win the first round of whatever 'trouble' is then that's the whole game, alright kiddo?" Murdoc gave in. Noodle eagerly nodded her head yes before grabbing Murdoc's hand and tugging him into the living room. Murdoc had no idea what the game was but at the same time he found himself at times giving into the games and antics that Noodle had to offer. Murdoc believes it was ever since an interview where Noodle said she saw not only him,but 2D and Russel as three older brothers. Which was true because he had never done anything to make her cry or anything bad among those lines. But he knew very well that the strongest bond Noodle has is with Russel. He always looked out for her safety and took her out the most. Murdoc always saw the big brother and little sister in them but would never say anything.

 

As they reached the living room, Murdoc saw Russel, sitting on the couch tapping his foot in a rhythm. While he saw 2D sitting on the floor on the other side of the living room table facing Russel. 2D was tapping his fingers against each other as Murdoc heard faint conversation between the two men. Noodle let go of Murdoc's wrist and sat herself next to Russel. Murdoc walked on over to the sofa chair and pushed it towards the table. He let himself sit and let out a tired sigh, "alright shall we start playing this game?"

 

"Okay everyone choose your favorite colors!" Noodle said excitedly as she reached for the red pieces. Russel went for the yellow pieces, and as 2D reached for the green pieces his hand brushed against Murdoc's who was reaching for the blue pieces. 2D couldn't help but look down and avoid looking at Murdoc as he blushed and for embarrassment that Murdoc would tell him to watch what he was doing. Murdoc must've not have noticed or paid much attention because when 2D tried looking from the corner of his eye he saw Murdoc setting his four pieces up as if nothing happened. 

 

"So how exactly is this game played? Noodle just grabbed it when I was on line paying and honestly I don't think she even knows how to play this." Russel commented looking confusingly at the dice inside the plastic bubble

 

"Excuse me, Russel, but I got the game because there's enough for four players. Which means we could always play." replied Noodle sticking her tongue out at him which made all three guys laugh.

 

"Actually I read the instructions when Noodle was getting Murdoc," 2D turned to look at Murdoc. Murdoc looked back at 2D who was sitting on the floor, with a blank expression for a few seconds before going back to staring at his blue pieces. "Umm basically we go in a circle and press that button that has the dice in it...um then like, whatever the dice lands on that's the amount of spaces our little piece goes. The first one to get all four pieces back at their home is the winner." continued 2D as he looked around and saw everyone nod their head.

 

That's how the rest of their noon was spent. As the game went on, it got more intense. It was a fair game as far as it went. Not too many pieces were left as there was a tie between Russel and Murdoc. While Russel was rather relaxed about it, Murdoc was very competitive. He liked the feeling of winning and he had completely forgotten that he was feeling sick and tired a few hours ago. 

 

2D popped the dice and it landed on a six. He picked up his green piece and started moving it, counting each space out loud, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." He picked up Murdoc's blue piece and placed it back at his started place. The older man eye's grew wide and his mouth opened in shock,

 

"Why the hell did you do that for face ache?!!" Murdoc hissed looking frustratingly at him. 

 

"Well that's a part of the game, Murdoc. I landed a six and I-"

 

"You didn't say that in the beginning you asshole!" Murdoc screamed this time.

 

"Well I thought it was kinda obvious, that's allowed." Replied 2D, scared of what Murdoc would do next. Noodle just stared in surprised while Russel stared at them both.

 

"But you saw I was about to beat Russel, and you ruined it!" Shouted Murdoc balling his fists in anger.

 

2D thought whether or not he should reply before he continued, "...its just a game, Murdoc." There was a short pause between everyone when suddenly Murdoc shot from his seat and lounged himself at 2D who was still sitting on the floor the entire time. Murdoc was in top of 2D, limbs intertwined but before a fight could have broken out, Russel got out of his spot and lifted Murdoc up away from 2D.

 

"Listen, I am not going to let you both get into a fight only to wake up with bruises. We have a damn photoshoot tomorrow, remember? Have the decency to look nice, idiots." Russel stated pointing at Murdoc then turning to look at 2D who was still covering his face. Murdoc shoved Russel off before walking out of the living room without saying another word. 

 

2D just stared at how Murdoc left and couldn't help feel upset. He didn't want him to leave but he was also thankful that Russel interrupted before Murdoc could've done anything to him. 

 

"Noodle, let's start picking this up." Russel suggested and Noodle began putting the pieces one by one in the cardboard box silently.

 

"Thanks Russel for uhh...breaking up the fight." 2D said standing up and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Just tired of you two...especially Murdoc, fighting all the damn time over nothing." Russel replied, placing the game board inside the box and closing it. 

 

"...Yeah me too." 2D whispered lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 hopefully tomorrow because it's Saturday so that means no school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck." 2D groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. The clock read '7:15 am' and he needed to get ready quickly if they were going to get their photoshoot on time. He sat up and blinked slowly before slowly standing up. Once standing, he stretched and he heard his back crack and let out a relieved sigh. He hurriedly walked to his drawers were he pulled out jeans and a striped black and white t-shirt. Once dressed and finished brushing his teeth he went over to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of pills. Thin hands opened the bottle and he poured two pills into his palm before swallowing them. He put the bottle into his pocket as well as a cigarette pack and made his way out the door.

 

While walking down the hall into the living room, he noticed that it was kind of hectic. Everyone was running back and forth doing their finishing touches before they left. Noodle was already dressed she was just brushing her hair. Russel, already dressed, was just helping brush Noodle's hair at the back of her hair that she might have missed. 

 

2D sat on the couch waiting, he took out his cellphone from his back pocket. He clicked the side of it and the screen lit up, time read '7:30 am', they really had to get going already. Before 2D could let Russel and Noodle know, Murdoc walked into the living room,

 

"Alright, everyone in the car now. We can't be late and that's exactly what we at are right now." Murdoc stated. He opened the door and let himself out followed by Noodle then Russel. 2D shut the lights off and closed the doors and made his way towards the car where everyone began to sit themselves in. Murdoc always drove, always. So it was no question that he'd be in the drivers seat. Russel and Noodle took the back seats so that meant that 2D sat in the passengers seat next to Murdoc. It was a routine and everyone knew their spots so no time was wasted and shortly after Murdoc began driving to the site of the photoshoot.

 

As they drove, a comfortable silence rose. 2D figured that it was too early for anyone to actually start conversation but that was okay. He had the outside view to distract himself. 2D would stare and look at stores, people, and the sky, letting himself drift away in thoughts. Occasionally he'd try to look at Murdoc who's sight was concentrated on the road in front of him.

 

"He looks quite cute in his cape." 2D thought to himself, a small weak smile showing on his face but short lived as he looked down and turned to face the other way again. He'd still haven't forgotten the small incident that happened yesterday but as long as Murdoc didn't bring it up he'd move on from it. He just hoped that Murdoc wasn't mad at him, if he still was.

 

It wasn't much longer until Murdoc slowed the car and parked it,

 

"We're here." He said as he took the car keys and opened the car door. Noodle and Russel simultaneously opened the door on their side and got out and 2D as usual was last as he took a deep breath, runned his hand through his blue hair and got out closed the door right behind him. He walked up to them who were paying attention to what 2D thought was the director had to say before it started. 

 

"And you must be 2D." The man acknowledged with a smile. He reached his hand out towards 2D. 2D reached his hand out and gave him a handshake. 

 

"The name's Alex and I'll be the director for today and there's the camera crew." He said pointing back at the large group of people who were setting up the place. 

 

"Hi Alex." 2D greeted now that he knew his name. The director continued, 

 

"Okay so obviously I told you all to come here at this lovely spot because there's tall trees and the sunlight comes in nicely through them and all that added to the nature-esque look we're going for..." All four members nodded their heads in agreement. "We're going to have group shoots and individual ones, so we're going to take a while." Again all four members nodded their head, they weren't new to this.

 

Once the arrangements were talked out, the director set them up for their first shot as a band. Flashes went off as photographers were placed in every angle giving words of encouragement as well as directions on how to pose. This portion of the photoshoot had been going for about 25 minutes,

 

"Alright take 5 everyone." instructed the director taking out his phone and excusing himself to some place off. The rest of the camera crew went on either looking back at the photos they took or conversing with each other. Noodle didn't hesitate and went on to talking to Russel. 2D on the other hand began to shiver, it was a particularly chilly day and being in the woods didn't really help since it felt much cooler. He stared around, Noodle had a long sleeve on, Russel had a bomber jacket on, and Murdoc kept warm with his cape wrapped around himself. It was obvious that all of them clearly wouldn't share since they needed to be warm too. He decided to just deal with it and he wrapped his arms over himself, trying to get a bit of warmth.

 

Murdoc looked at 2D from a distance, he saw how his wisps of his blue hair moved as the breeze blew by and how he rubbed his hands against his arms but seemed to shiver anyways. "Look at the poor dullard, he's cold. I should probably help him, I mean he's probably going to catch a cold in the middle of this thing and he's going to look bad in all photos. I can't risk that...fuck it, I'll help but it's only because I don't want the pictures to look bad...not because I care about the fool." he thought to himself. Murdoc really wasn't one to be generous when it came to sharing so he was surprised at himself for deciding this, "2D." He proceeded,

 

2D looked up and raised his eyebrow in confusion at Murdoc, "Yeah?" he replied. Murdoc made a hand gesture telling the blue haired singer to make his way over to him. 2D began walking slowly, the gravel being the only thing heard between the two of them as he got closer to Murdoc. "What is it?" 2D asked again standing right in front of Murdoc his hands still wrapped around his arms. At that reply, Murdoc opened his arms with the ends of his cape on each hand, 

 

"C'mere I'll keep you warm." Murdoc said rather awkwardly, his hands still wide open. If 2D was honest with himself, he was actually hesitant at first. He thought it was just some trick Murdoc had up his sleeve ready for him to be humiliated. But then again not only did he think Murdoc looked really cute with his cape, but he was also offering him to keep him warm and that never happened,

 

"Maybe he's being honest." 2D thought to himself and with that he took the step forward. Murdoc awkwardly wrapped his arms around 2D's shoulders but didn't fully cover them since 2D was clearly taller than he was and Murdoc didn't really want to tiptoe. Their bodies were now a few inches apart but 2D was feeling the warmth not only that Murdoc's body gave off but also from the cape. Murdoc on the other hand, did feel warmer, a lot warmer than what the cape itself had provided but he also felt something else that he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Avoiding eye contact from one another, Murdoc was able to try to remember where that feeling came from. His eyes were fixated on the collar of 2D's shirt but his mind was drifted elsewhere, when suddenly it hit him, "That buzzing feeling." He thought to himself. "I'm feeling the damn buzzing feeling! Why the hell am I feeling it now?!! I mean, that explains why my heart feels all fluttery but why now??!!!" he thought to himself. Right in the middle of his inner monologue, 2D filled the awkward silence between them,

 

"Your cape is very warm." said 2D softly looking down at Murdoc this time. Murdoc looked up and he saw how soft 2D's skin looked, his thin lips pulled upwards into a shy smile, his blue hair gently moving with the breeze, and finally his black eyes that looked sincere with what he just said. "It's definitely the buzzing feeling." Murdoc told himself before replying back,

 

"Thanks..." he replied in a light voice. He quickly coughed and tried again, "uh I mean, thanks." He said again trying to make his voice sound cold and harsh. This five minute break seemed like an eternity and Murdoc just wanted the shoot to continue so he could be able to process what he was feeling. 

 

"Alright people, let's go again." Advised Alex. 

 

Murdoc slowly bought his arms down to his sides and took a step back,

 

"You ummm...you have to go back to your spot, dents." Murdoc whispered looking up at 2D. 2D kept staring at the bassist for a few seconds longer which made the bassist blush just a tiny bit before 2D blinked himself out of his daze,

 

"Oh yeah, thanks again Murdoc. I'm all warm now." With that 2D turned around and slowly walked back to his spot. Murdoc watched from his spot how a member was telling 2D how to pose for the next couple of pictures. All he could do was stare and it wasn't until now that he noticed how much taller 2D was than him, and how he had a nice figure. 

 

"Stop staring, Murdoc." He told himself, making himself look anywhere else then where the singer was. 

 

As the photoshoot continued, Murdoc failed at staring anywhere else then where 2D was. He caught glimpses of him whenever he had the chance. He told himself that it was only for band purposes that he just didn't want the singer to catch a cold in the middle of their shoot, but even he knew deep down that there was this feeling that it wasn't just that. He just couldn't describe it besides calling it the 'buzzing' feeling. 

 

During individual shoots was the worst for Murdoc. 2D was the first one up while the rest of the band members had a break. Noodle was busy playing 'I spy' with Russel but Murdoc was off at the sides staring at how the vocalist posed in different ways that he himself thought of on instant. Murdoc found himself smiling whenever the director complimented 2D with how great the pictures were coming out, he tried to refrain himself but couldn't help it. He was surprised at how pretty 2D actually looked. 

 

"Alright Murdoc, you're up man." Called a photographer. The bassist quickly tried to play it off like he wasn't just staring at 2D the whole time when 2D turned to look at him and began walking off set, 

 

"Good luck, Muds." The vocalist told him as he patted Murdoc's shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off.

 

"Don't even need it face-ache, but much appreciated." Murdoc arrogantly replied looking back at him. 

 

Camera flashes went off, 2D saw the bassist by the sides where he was standing. In his eyes, he looked attractive. He had to admit that the cape on Murdoc was a cute addition, maybe a bit silly but he still stared fondly at him. 

 

"I can't believe he covered me with his cape." 2D thought to himself, the realization just hitting him now. Murdoc, the one who bullies him and picks on him had voluntarily offered to keep himself and the singer warm. He might as well have celebrated because this was like a new milestone to 2D. He smiled at Murdoc which went unnoticed by the bassist who was busy sticking his tongue out for the next couple of seconds. 2D blinked himself out of his thoughts and decided in joining Russel and Noodle who were sitting on the ground laying against the trunk of a tree.

 

"Hey Stu, how'd it go?!" Asked Noodle looking up at 2D. 

 

"Y'know it went like the usual, just stood there for the camera. That's all." He replied shrugging, "One of you are next so I suggest heading over there now."

 

"Hey Rus, Rock Paper Scissors to see who gets to go next?" The little girl suggested already holding her fist out. 

 

"Of course, loser gets to go next." Russel said holding out his fist, huge in comparisons to Noodle's. 2D grinned, watching them both, Noodle ended up with 'rock' and Russel with 'paper'. 

 

"Ha! Looks like you go next lil' one." Russel said letting out a small laugh. Noodle got up and brushed off her jeans,

 

"I know I know, you don't have to brag about it." She giggled back. She made her way towards the set, both 2D and Russel watched as Murdoc and Noodle walked past each other, Murdoc patting Noodle on the head and Noodle giving him a thumbs up.

 

"Um 'D, before Murdoc gets here, why'd he share his cape with you?" Russel asked curiously.

 

"Honestly, I don't know. I was surprised myself." replied 2D turning and watching Murdoc walk closer to them.

 

"Yeah I thought he was going to start arguing that you should've bought your jacket or something."

 

2D nodded in agreement right when Murdoc finally joined both men,

 

"What're we up to guys?" Murdoc chimed in. He pulled out his cigarette pack and took one out, placing it in his mouth. He out the pack back in his back pocket and took out a lighter this time, lighting up the cigarette. He took a drag from it and let the smoke escape gently from his mouth.

 

"Nothing just talking about an idea I had for a song." Russel lied, looking at 2D. The singer nodded his head,

 

"Yeah what Russel said, he was telling me the sound he wanted it to have and such." 2D added on. Murdoc seemed to believe it because he didn't ask questions just simple nodded his head. 

 

As Russel and 2D changed the subject and went back to talking, Murdoc just stood there holding his cigarette between his fingers. The memory of the feeling he had earlier still lingered. He didn't know how to feel now that it was over. He figured that he'd figure it out back at home, he didn't want it to come between the bands job right now and he wasn't going to let it too. Well, at least he was going to try.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back home was just like the same as the drive to the shoot-quiet. The only voices heard were Noodle's and Russel's who were talking. 2D leaned his head back against the seat and looked out the window. He was still awestruck that Murdoc let him in that close to him. 

 

"He kept me warm...both of us under his cape." The singer thought to himself, "He himself chose to do it..." He continued thinking. That was the closest he ever was to him and he knew for a fact that he would never forget that. He felt his heart swell with joy and his tummy felt like if they've had millions of butterflies, making him smile softly out the window. The truth then came creeping up on him, stopping him from smiling any further, "he doesn't like me like that. It was just simply helping a friend out. Don't make such a big deal out of this." He thought again. He knew that one day he was going to tear himself over this crush that he had on the bassist but he could only help so much because he felt it in him, that deep down somewhere Murdoc could possibly feel the same. He just wasn't willing to take that risk, not now, not ever if it meant tearing up the little seams of friendship they had. 2D let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd fall asleep.

 

Murdoc that was driving also had thoughts of his own. Particularly regarding what he had done earlier. Just like his eyes were fixed on the road, his mind was fixed on the actions he did back there. If he knew and been telling himself that it was no big deal, why would he keep on going back on it? He didn't have the answer to that and he slowly began hating himself for it and all he really longed for was the taste of rum on his lips and being away from the three members. 

 

"Is 2D sleeping, Murdoc? He hasn't talked once." Asked Noodle trying to peep her head to get a glimpse of the singer.

 

Murdoc turned to look at 2D, hands still on the wheel and saw his blue hair covering a bit of his eyes and saw as the singer tried snuggling into the seat. He quickly looked away back on the road,

 

"Yeah. He's asleep." replied the bassist, eyes on the road again. He wondered why the singer went to sleep,especially now. Murdoc knew that he'd usually be looking out the window fascinated by the whole world like a child, but then again he remembered that the singer has an irregular sleeping schedule and also takes painkillers (which he didn't really like to see because it made him feel, in a way, sorrowful.)

 

"Aww 2D fell asleep...hmmm I wonder why. Did you do something to him, Murdoc?" Noodle asked innocence in her tone. Murdoc's grip on the wheel tightened and he bit down on his lip trying to form a sentence only remembering how little Noodle was, 

 

"I didn't do anything to him, Noodle. Our dear old 2D is just taking a nap." Is all he said.

 

"Oh okay I thought you bullied him or something that's why he decided to sleep." Noodle said without thinking twice. Right when she had finished saying that Murdoc looked in the mirror and saw Russel tapping her shoulder and bought his fingers to his lips as if saying to be quiet. Murdoc got all defensive,

 

"I don't always bully him. Like yeah I understand and get why you guys would say that because we all live with each other and you all see what happens but I don't ALWAYS, and by ALWAYS I mean every second of every day, bother him. Plus why would I? He's not worth my time." Murdoc tried not raising his voice to the point of yelling, trying to keep his patience with Noodle and not scaring her as well as considering that 2D was sleeping.

 

"Yeah, you have a point there. Sorry if it came out rude or anything like that, Murdoc. I didn't mean for it too." 

 

Murdoc let out a sigh, "It's alright kiddo, don't worry about it." He calmed himself back down.

 

After that it wasn't long until they reached home. Murdoc pulled the car up into the driveway and stopped the engine.

 

"Want to play video games, Russel?" Noodle exclaimed excitedly.

 

"Yeah lil one, the last one to get there gets the shitty controller." Russel replied, opening the door to his right and Noodle quickly opening the door to her left. Murdoc heard as the two doors slammed shut, he looked out the window how they both ran inside. A weak smile came upon his face before letting his head fall against his seat. He ran his fingers through his black hair and let out a tiresome sigh. Looking at his side he saw 2D who was still asleep. 

 

Murdoc stared at him, looking at all the small little details of the singers face that he never paid attention to. "Am I really that mean to him?" He couldn't help but think. Murdoc shook his head as if it was going to help him get rid of his thoughts and reached for 2D's shoulder,

 

"2D, 2D wake up we're home already." He shook him gently. There was no reply from him and so Murdoc tried again. He leaned forward and tried speaking a bit louder but still shaking his shoulder gently, "Wake up we're home, you can sleep in your room if you're that tired." That must've woken him up because 2D opened his eyes slowly only to see how Murdoc was close to his face.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted 2D, moving in his seat but felt a bit restricted because he remembered he had his seatbelt on. The singers shout scared Murdoc that he pushed himself back and hit the back of his head against the car window.

 

"OW! Dullard, you fucking scared me!" Murdoc hissed, rubbing the back of his head that hurt a bit.

 

"I- I'm sorry Murdoc, I didn't mean for me too-"

 

"It's okay face-ache let's just go. You could sleep or do whatever it is, I couldn't care less" Murdoc interrupted 2D. 2D nodded his head in agreement and unbuckled the seat belt. Both men stepped out of the car and Murdoc locked it.

 

Once inside, they both walked past by the living where sure enough they saw Noodle and Russel sitting on the couch, the sounds of controller buttons being pressed and the sounds that the television gave off were a little bit too loud but still tolerable. 

 

With every footstep Murdoc took, the closer he was to his room which meant the closer he was to unraveling his thoughts and frustration with a bit of rum, which was always a plus for him. 2D didn't even say a word to the bassist before going into his room which made him feel a little bad but shrugged off the feeling as he opened the door to his room. 

 

"Room, sweet room." He told himself as grabbed a bottle of rum and sat himself on his couch. He opened it and took a long sip from the bottle of rum. Yes, he was finally relaxing, it's what he's wanted since the photoshoot. 

 

The minutes passed and bottle after bottle did too. He'd been on his fourth bottle when he began to ask himself, "why did I do it?" This was a very hard thing for him to do, fuck, he felt like it was a hard thing for everyone to do. Having to ask yourself questions only for you to be completely honest with yourself, a part of him was finding it difficult. Murdoc stared at the floor as the bottle of rum sat between his legs. "I only did it to keep his ass warm, that's it. What the hell am I trying to get at?!" He bought the bottle to his lips, as his eyes were closed and took sips. A clear imagine of the blue haired singer came to his mind. He felt his chest tighten thinking about 2D as he kept chugging down the rum. He thought about the feeling he had when he and 2D were close, just inches a part. Murdoc still remembered the smell of butterscotch that always seemed to linger on 2D, the height difference between them, he had to admit; how nicely 2D's hair fell perfectly and how it complimented his face. He took the bottle out of mouth which made a popping sound, "I suppose I like being nice to the dullard. There we go that's the damn feeling, just being nice to him, nothing less nothing more." He continued thinking to himself, "But...was Noodle right with what she said?" He remembered how 2D was asleep in the car and how he stared at him, trying to wake him up. Although he got hurt at the back of his head thanks to 2D screaming, he thought it was quite funny. Murdoc began to smile at the memory. "I guess I could be nicer to him. I will. I like how I feel when I'm being nice to him and I suppose he'll appreciate it too. But I'm not going to tell Russel or Noodle cuz then they'd probably laugh at such an absurd idea." Murdoc told himself again. 

 

He placed the bottle of rum down next to him and looked at his hands. He needed a new distraction and he was bored of rum now. He got up from his couch and walked to his desk and picked up the black nail polish. He pulled his seat out and sat down, shaking the nail polish a few times before unscrewing the cap. He placed his left hand flatly on the desk and with delicate movements he began painting his nails. He really liked painting his nails ever since he saw his brother, Hannibal, paint them black. His would never forget the time he taught him, telling him to try to be precise and not get any on the cuticle. Murdoc would just nod and after his brother was done with it, he felt like a rockstar. 

 

As Murdoc continued painting his nails, he tried thinking of way he could try being nicer to 2D. It was pretty difficult for him. It wasn't until he was finished with his left hand that gave him the idea. With his left hand still fresh from the nail polish, he couldn't start his right hand because his left hand would shake a lot. So he decided in taking this time to hang out with the singer. He quickly got up from his seat, black nail polish in hand and headed straight for the door. He walked out and down the hall to 2D's room. He stood outside for a good minute trying to find the right words. He exhaled and knocked on the door and took a step back. He saw the doorknob turn and out stepped the blue haired singer,

 

"Oh hey, Murdoc." 2D said, looking down at the bassist and the nail polish in his hand. He looked a bit confused now.

 

"Yeah hey, listen I was wondering...if you could like help me paint my nails on my right hand since the left is still drying and I suck at painting the right with my left hand. If you aren't busy that is." Murdoc replied looking up at 2D. The singers confusion melted away and gave a small nod,

 

"Yeah of course, come inside." 2D proceeded, he walked into his room and Murdoc followed behind. Murdoc took in everything he saw in the singers room, melodica's scattered on his floor, one on top of his bed, an ash tray on his nightstand along with a mug and his alarm clock. Pieces of crumpled up paper on his desk here and there, his bed sheets were red as well as his pillowcase. Murdoc apparently found out just how many shoes the singer owned for there were converse, vans, and boots randomly littered on his floor. All in all, Murdoc really liked 2D's room it was, in a sense cozy and even though it was a bit messy he couldn't say anything because his room was the same if not worse. 

 

"Sorry if it's messy." 2D apologized sitting at the edge of his bed, hand at the back of his neck.

 

"Don't worry about it 2D, mine is shit so." Murdoc shrugged as he stood in front of 2D and this made 2D laugh a bit.

 

"Sooo... I don't have another chair for you. We could sit on the floor if it's okay with you." 2D suggested looking up at Murdoc

 

"Oh no no that's fine! That works I'm not too picky about that."

 

2D slid down against his bed and sat on the floor, back leaning against the side of his bed. Murdoc sat himself in front of the singer and gave him the nail polish. 2D bought his knees up and cleared his throat before speaking,

 

"Umm Murdoc can you please put your hand on my knee so like I could paint it easier and better." 2D asked shyly, blushing a bit. Murdoc layed his right hand on top of the singers knee. 2D began painting Murdoc's nails, a comfortable silence took over. Murdoc kept staring at the singer, he kept staring at how he stuck out the tip of his tongue in concentration and furrowed his eyebrows. He saw how his black eyes squinted, looking if he didn't miss a spot. Murdoc appreciated it but wanted to tell him that it didn't matter if they came out perfect or not. He decided in not telling him because 2D seemed really into it. 2D just finished painting Murdoc's pinky and was closing up the bottle,

 

"You have nice nails. They look good on you." 2D complimented slowly looking into Murdoc's eyes. Murdoc cheeks turned a tiny bit pink and quickly looked down at his nails instead, 

 

"Thanks face ache." Was all the bassist managed to say. 2D must've noticed that he made the bassist blush because he smiled for his little accomplishment. They both stood up and 2D handed the black nail polish back to Murdoc. "Thanks again, 2D." Murdoc told him. 

 

"Anytime." Responded 2D. Murdoc began to head out the singers room before stopping at the door frame,

 

"Hey, 2D?" 

 

2D looked up at Murdoc across his room, "Yeah?" He asked.

 

"I like your room." Murdoc continued. He walked out closing the door behind him. 2D stood in his spot smiling before throwing himself onto his bed with a huge grin. "I painted his nails! His hands are so small next to mine and he complimented my room!" 2D thought to himself. He reached under his pillow trying to feel for his journal. He pulled it out under his pillow and opened to a new page excitedly, bright smile still on his face. He began to scribble in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a car ride and I slept in the middle of this last night so I finished now. Fluff is on its way!! Thanks to everyone reading and those who are enjoying it. Stay safe x


	8. Chapter 8

2D had his legs sprawled out across his bed. One arm was tucked underneath his pillow and the other was clutching a random pillow close to him. The blankets were half off his body, not giving enough warmth. Every once in a while he'd shiver and would lazily tug the blankets or try to make himself smaller. He smacked his lips in slight irritation as he tossed and turned every now and then trying to find comfortability. He couldn't. 

 

He blinked slowly, opening his eyes in defeat and let out a sigh. He stared at the ceiling blankly, "This is the second day." 2D told himself out loud. Yesterday he stayed up till the early hours of the morning trying to sleep but after several attempts of sleeping only to be waking up, tossing and turning, he decided on taking more of his pills he had on his nightstand than originally intending. Last night was no different. The blue haired singer didn't enjoy his sleeping schedule getting messed up for what seemed like the millionth time. Of course it wasn't a new thing to him, he just didn't like the bags under his eyes getting worse or being an angry camper. In all honesty, 2D would rather deal with the bags under my his eyes than to wake up grouchy and he knows by experience how his grouchy day's end up, by accidentally popping off on Murdoc or talking rudely to Russel which would get him in a chokehold or a bruised arm. 

 

2D sat up on his bed, reached his arms out and stretched them. He turned his head to both sides which made a cracking sound, which hurt a bit but felt good. With groggy eyes he searched for his journal under the blankets. He remembered writing in it before sleeping so he knew it was somewhere hidden between pillows and blankets. After rummaging a while he felt his fingers feel the leathery touch of his journals cover, he pulled it from underneath and leaned toward his nightstand where he opened the little drawer and placed it in and in exchange took a stray cigarette and his lighter that were placed on top of his nightstand. If he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon he'd figure he would just relax a while longer. The singer pulled himself up, back leaning against the headboard it felt kind of cold against his bare back, goosebumps formed on both the singers arms but he ignored it. He ran his hand through his blue hair, getting random strands of hair that were covering his eyes out of his face. His thin fingers sparked the lighter and he lit up his cigarette, brought it to his mouth and took a drag from it. As he exhaled and the smoke left his lips, he stared tiredly at the wall. The singer began reflecting on what happened yesterday, Murdoc asking him to help paint his nails. How his hand was resting lightly on 2D's knee, how the black coated the bassist's nails nicely, and how close his hand was against Murdoc's. 2D's black eyes were still fixed on the wall, he blinked slowly taking another drag from his cigarette, 

 

"It means nothing. All he needed was help." 2D told himself, remembering the compliment he had told Murdoc which got him a smile. He had to stop doing these things to himself; remembering and holding onto small moments that nobody saw but him, in how Murdoc comes to him for help. "When I leave my room everything will be like it always was, nothing's changed. We'll both act like none of this ever happened...but small progress is still progress." 

 

With that 2D reached out to his nightstand and put out the cigarette on the dull ashtray, already full of cigarette butts. He grabbed his bottle of pills, resting against his headboard again he gave the cap a twist. 2D shook out 2 pills and swallowed them dry followed by another sigh. By this time it was evident that he wasn't going back to sleep so he pushed the covers off and got up. His bare feet touched the floor as he pushed himself up from his bed and wearing nothing but his light pink underwear, he felt the cold chilly morning air against his body. 

 

2D got on with getting dressed, he slipped on some black skinny jeans and a light blue T-shirt and put on his black and white checkered vans that were lying around on his floor. The singer headed out his room and made his way to the living room hoping to find something to do. No one was there except for Noodle who was flicking channels aimlessly on the television.

 

"Hiiii 2D!" Noodle nearly screamed at the singer. 2D closed his eyes shut at her loud pitched screaming, it was way too early for him and his eardrums but the exaggerated scream only meant that she was bored as well.

 

"Noodle did you have to scream so loudly? I'm literally in the same room with you ugh it's too early for this." 2D complained 

 

"Early?! You think two in the afternoon is early?"

 

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." 2D pointed to the bags under his eyes to make his point.

 

"Oh...sorry." Noodle replied quietly, sinking back into the couch. 

 

"S'okay it's not your fault, it's just my body doing dumb things I guess." 2D said as he sat himself on the sofa chair. "Where's Russel?"

 

"Oh he's doing some taxidermy stuff, y'know how he likes to do that kind of stuff."

 

"Ah. What about Murdoc?" 

 

"I haven't seen him come out of his room, maybe he's still sleeping."

 

2D nodded his head knowing that that was something to be expected from the bassist. 2D watched the television, not really paying attention to the show that was on. He had a feeling that today was going to be on of those slow days that were boring. If he didn't think of anything to do, his boredom was going to be the death of him. 2D turned to face Noodle who had her arm propped on the arm of the couch, resting her face on her hand. 

 

"Do you want to play connect four?" He asked as a last resort to bring fun to the both of them. Noodle's face lit up and she jumped up to find the game. In the meantime 2D tried clearing up the center table, throwing the empty candy wrappers onto the floor and moving the half empty cans of soda to the side. Noodle came back ecstatically, opening the box and took out the game set with the chips. They each sat on the floor and began separating both colors.

 

"I'll get the first move." Noodle stated and 2D obliged, holding his chip in his hand ready to go next. 

 

"Noodle, I don't get why you're thinking so hard about this, it'll end up on the bottom either way." 2D began to say impatiently. The guitarist slid in her chip and watched it drop to the bottom. 2D quickly followed after her, placing his chip next to hers. That's how the game went for a couple of rounds, a little over half an hour passed and 2D was winning.

 

"And that's connect four so I win again." announced 2D as he pointed at his chips going diagonally. 

 

"UGH!" Noodle snapped, she took one of her chips and chucked it at the singer, pelting him lightly.

 

"Heeeyy what was that for? You jealous?" 2D laughed picking up the game piece and shaking it, the chips making clinking sounds as they fell onto the table. 2D grabbed a handful and began throwing them at the little girl. Noodle laughed and tried covering herself as she reached for a handful too, obviously grabbing less than the singer could due to her smaller hands. 

 

2D went behind the sofa chair taking cover from Noodle's chips, laughing he kept on throwing his chips to Noodle. 

 

"Hey that's not fair!" Shouted Noodle as she kept on laughing too. The sounds of clinking chips and laughter filled the living room.

 

"Can you both please shut your mouths?! You guys are too damn loud!" Murdoc shouted all the way from his room. 

 

His sudden anger filled statement was enough to cut both 2D's and Noodle's laugh minimizing them to small chuckles. Noodle stuck her tongue out towards were Murdoc's voice came from before quickly cupping her hands continuing to giggle. 2D poked her shoulder and brought his finger to his lips as if telling her to quiet down but resumed giggling as well. 

 

"I'm bored." Noodle stated flipping a chip mindlessly. She looked up at 2D hoping he'd have something to say. The singer just looked at her and shrugged not knowing what to do either. Suddenly Noodle gasped loudly which made 2D flinch,

 

"I know what to do!" She exclaimed getting on her knees to stand up. 

 

"What is it?" 2D asked bringing himself up as he began to pick up the chips. 

"I'm going to go to the library more later." She gave the singer a hand and began picking chips up as well.

 

"Ooh can I come with?" 

 

"No." 

 

2D turned to look at the little girl with his mouth open, he was in shock. 

 

"Why the heck not, Noods? I thought we were buddies." He asked trying to sound heartbroken at the rejection.

 

"I mean it's not that I want you there it's just that I plan on staying there till closing time reading on all the comics and other books." 

 

Just as she finished her response, Russel came into the living room in denim overalls and a white t-shirt under it,

 

"What're we all talking about?" Asked Russel wiping his hands with a paper towel. 

 

"Nothing, just telling him that I'm going to the library at around 7 and come back at closing time but would much rather be alone...maybe you guys could all hang out. That way nobody would have nothing to do today." Noodle replied. Russel nodded his head in agreement and turned to look at 2D,

 

"What do you say 'D, wanna go to the bar later, you, me, and Murdoc?" 

 

2D smiled, "Yeah that'd be great actually, now I won't be bored."

 

"Sorry again that I didn't let you come with me." Noodle apologized staring down at the floor. 2D walked up to the guitarist and ruffled her hair,

 

"It's okay, don't worry about it I'll be with Russel and Murdoc." 

 

Russel threw the crumpled up piece of paper towel followed by clapping his hands together once,

 

"Well I'm off to buy some supplies I need to finish stuffing this animal, Noodle wanna come with?" He asked her as he walked over to grab the car keys. Noodle's face lit up,

 

"Yeah! I'll go with you! Bye 2D, take care!" She exclaimed quickly hugging 2D before heading out the door where Russel was waiting.

 

"Take care, 'D. We'll be back soon." With that Russel closed the door. 

 

2D put his arms behind his back and looked around the living room before settling into the couch. He was bored and kind of tired yet again but now he was alone. Well, sort of alone. 2D remembered that Murdoc was also home but it's not like they were going to do anything together. Sometimes the singer would wish that he could just go up to the bassist and ask him to hang out or that perhaps Murdoc would be the one going up to him. "Did I do something wrong yesterday?" He thought to himself.

 

Back in his room, Murdoc heard the sound of the door shutting which meant that he was the only one at home. Which didn't bother him since he's gotten used to it, he was just bored. He quietly walked towards the living room until he saw the back of 2D's head, sitting on the couch and television on at low volume. Murdoc felt kind of happy that 2D didn't leave him like the others, but then again he knew that 2D probably didn't even have him in mind when decided in not going to wherever Russel and Noodle went. Murdoc decided to walk up to 2D from behind,

 

"Boo!" He shouted while he placed his hands on the singers shoulders startling him. 2D flinched and quickly shut his eyes, he turned around to see Murdoc laughing at his own antics.

 

"Murdoc why'd you do that for?!" Pleaded the singer as he had his hand placed over his chest. The bassist jumped over the couch and made himself comfortable leaving space between him and 2D,

 

"Well Russel and Noodle are gone which would explain the quietness but then I saw you were here so I decided to grace you with my presence." He replied arrogantly looking at the television. 2D nodded his head and focused back on the television along with Murdoc. This only lasted a couple of minutes because frankly, it was quite awkward. None of them spoke after that and 2D kept on staring at the game he and Noodle were playing earlier and side eyeing Murdoc once in a while. He also looked like he was bored because he would stare at the television then daze off to look at his black painted nails. 2D took a deep breath but Murdoc beat him to it,

 

"Do you want to play Connect four, face ache?" Murdoc asked with an impatient tone. He turned to look at the singer and he nodded his head,

 

"Yeah." 2D simply replied with a little smile. "Okay, okay this is actually happening!?" He thought to himself as he watched the bassist reach out for the box. Murdoc moved closer to 2D and began opening the box, 2D took a long look at Murdoc's nails and he smiled, they looked really nice. Murdoc pulled out the game piece and shook the chips out of the box, the clinking noises made Murdoc scoff but brought 2D out of his daze. They both began separating the chips,

 

"Say something 2D, what, cat got your tongue?" Murdoc stated still focusing on separating the chips.

 

"Umm I couldn't sleep last night." 2D replied not knowing what else to say as he continued separating the chips. 2D saw Murdoc stiffen but still continued with the chips. 

 

"What else is new?" Murdoc tried sounding annoyed. Their hands both reached for the same chip resulting in 2D having his hand on top of Murdoc's hand. The singer quickly took his hand away and a light pink brushed his cheeks while Murdoc slowly pushed the chip to his side, registering the moment that just happened. That fuzzy warm feeling again hit the bassist and a small smile formed on his lips that went completely unnoticed by the singer. 

 

"Go first." Murdoc told 2D filling in the awkward moment that just finished happening. The singer did as he was told and went first, dropping it and both watched as it took its place. Murdoc followed, he wanted to win of course, he always does no matter what game so of course he was going to be competitive.

 

"So what've you been up to since you woke up?" 2D asked as it was his turn. They were a few minutes in and still neither of them won so he thought he might as well talk to the bassist. 

 

"Y'know woke up, listening to my vast collection of records, I was feeling a bit nostalgic so that explains it. Also I tried coming up with new lyrics so I just wrote those down. They might be useful in the future." Murdoc replied.

 

"I bet whatever you'll end up with it'll sound nice." 2D told him sincerely, looking to see if he'd had four chips in a row then glancing up at Murdoc. To his suprise, Murdoc looked at him and smiled,

 

"Thank you, 2D." 

 

Those words and tone sounded completely new to the singer. Never has he heard those words stringed together to make a sentence like the one he had just heard. Murdoc's small genuine smile made everything much less believable. "Uhh face ache..? It's your turn." 2D came back from his daze and looked at the game in front of him 

 

"Right. Sorry."

 

Murdoc laughed at how lost the singer looked for a second,

 

"You are so fucking hilarious, dullard." 

 

"At least he didn't notice! At least he didn't notice!" 2D thought to himself. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged not knowing what to say back to the bassist. 

 

That's how their evening was spent, round after round. 2D was winning by a few points and the bassist would be left in shock demanded rematches. It wasn't until until Murdoc began throwing his pieces at the singer and soon enough just like Noodle and 2D, they both began pelting each other with the pieces and laughter filled the room. They were actually laughing together, not their drunken laughter when they both would get hammered, as far as 2D knew Murdoc was sober. He was genuinely laughing and nothing filled 2D's heart more with happiness than knowing that they were both having fun for once.

 

Murdoc never realized how much he liked 2D's laugh until now. Well they were more like giggles that gradually turned into loud laughs, the bassist found it very contagious. The game at this point was completely forgotten, pelting the chips at one another took its place instead. 

 

"Alright enough, that's enough before I piss myself I swear." Murdoc surrendered letting out one last chuckle, steadying his breath, sitting on the floor leaning his back against the couch. 2D giggled before sitting back up, facing Murdoc. The bassist stared at how 2D reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, opening it and pulled one out, placing it between his teeth. Murdoc coughed which caught the attention of 2D,

 

"Oh." 2D said between his teeth, opening up the pack and taking one out, handing it to the bassist. Murdoc took it and placed it between his teeth. 2D took out his lighter and lit up the end of his cigarette, he motioned to Murdoc telling him to get closer, Murdoc inched his face forward and watched as the singer lit up his cigarette. 

 

Murdoc liked this, liked how everything was going so far in him trying to be nice to 2D. Of course he still hasn't told anyone of his change, it was something personal to him that he wanted to achieve. To set the challenge for himself not only because he set it up for himself but because the feeling he got from being nice to the singer made him feel happy that he didn't think would have such an impact on him than what he'd expect. However, Murdoc also knew that this was going to take time, slow progress. He admits that he never treated the singer with much respect or pure kindness so he wasn't expecting to be the nicest person from one day to the next. It was going to take him time, and right now everything was going well. 

 

The bassist watched the singer open his mouth slightly, letting the smoke swirl out. Murdoc would do the same, relaxing his head back and rolling the cigarette in between his two fingers. This continued on for another few minutes until Murdoc got up and 2D watched also taking it as his cue to get up.

 

"I guess I'll be heading back in my room to do more writing." Murdoc began telling 2D. 

 

"Okay. I was just deciding on heading back to my room so I could nap." 2D told him back. He really didn't decide on actually napping but he didn't want to be left alone again. Murdoc nodded his head, remembering that 2D hadn't gotten enough sleep. Both men began walking into the hall side by side. First door they got to was 2D's, he opened his door and closed it behind him. Once inside, 2D threw himself on his bed and let out a sigh with a content smile on his face. What he thought would never happen, ended up happening and the thing was that he didn't even ask the bassist, the bassist was the one to ask him. He completely forgot how he claimed to be bored, and now was only anticipating the guys night out later on tonight. 

 

2D yawned and got himself comfortable in his bed, not worrying about slipping off his vans or throwing on a blanket, "Maybe I do need a nap, just until Russel and Noodle get back." He told himself. Sleepiness finally caught up to him and within minutes he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two or not it would've been more jumbled. I'll update this weekend! Also sorry if there are any mistakes in this, it's 2am and just wanted to finish this for all you reading this, I'll go back and fix any mistakes. I hope everyone likes this chapter, stay safe x


	9. Chapter 9

2D woke up after several hours, mind now less foggy,

 

"Man,I really needed that nap." He yawned as he sat up, turned to look at his alarm clock that read 6:30 pm. He remembered about the compromise he had with Russel earlier and realized he had woken up just in time. The singer rubbed his eyes before stepping out of bed, he had fallen asleep with his vans on so he headed straight out the door. He was really genuinely happy of the thought of Russel, Murdoc, and him having a guys night out, just them and drinks. Happy times. Well, at least he hoped it would, but with the way Murdoc acted with him earlier the singer had no doubt tonight would turn out bad. 

 

"'D you're finally up!" Russel greeted as 2D entered the living room. Russel was on the couch, in a different set of clothing now while watching the tv in front of him. 

 

"Yeah, woke up just in time. We're leaving now or what?" Replied 2D, purposely walking in front of and standing in front of the television blocking Russel's view.

 

"Yeah yeah just waiting for Noodle. She's grabbing her things in her room and she's joining us in the car just so we could drop her off at the library first." Russel said trying to look past the singer to watch the television. 2D noticed this and swayed around making it yet again difficult for the drummer to watch the tv with a grin on his face. Russel smacked his lips, "Can you move outta the way, 'D?!" 

 

2D stood and thought about it for a moment, he shook his head and continued swaying while beginning to giggle, "I wanna go now." He exaggeratedly spoke between his giggles. Russel did what 2D assumed was rolling his eyes at him as he put his hand in his pocket taking out the car keys. 

 

"Here. Since you're eager why don't you start the car." Russel agitatedly replied, throwing the car keys at the singer. The keys made a clinking sound as it was caught by 2D. The singer smiled down at the keys then looked back up at Russel,

 

"Okay but hurry up. Tell Noodle to hurry up!" 2D proclaimed enthusiastically. Russel grunted in response but it was followed by a small laugh,

 

"Okay yes I get it, I'll tell her to hurry up." 2D grinned at his reply and began walking towards the kitchen before stopping and turning his way around again heading towards his room,

 

"Heh, forgot my jacket." He said as he passed by Russel again. The singer opened his room and walked towards his closet, it was a mess. Clothes were messily hung by one side of the hangers, some hangers were on the floor as well as a few of other articles of clothing. "Hmmmm." He looked through and decided on his bomber jacket. He removed the hanger and took his jacket, dropping the hanger behind. With his jacket around his arm and keys in the other hand, he headed out for his door again. 2D closed his door and looked down the hall when he saw Murdoc come out of his room.

 

"Hey Murdoc, you ready?" He asked standing in front of his door watching as the bassist walked towards him.

 

"Ready for what, face ache? I'm trying to look for the car keys, I'm going to head to the bar tonight." He replied looking at the singer with a confused look.

 

"I have the car keys, I'm going too. Well you, me, and Russ. Noodle is just coming in for the car ride and we'll drop her off at the library." 2D explained. With an annoyed look, the bassist exhaled,

 

"Nobody tells me anything! I wanted to go by myself. If I ever want to go to a bar its to get away from all of you and drink, not for you to tag along with me." Murdoc snapped. He balled up his hands into fists with anger glaring at the singer. He watched 2D's once enthusiastic expression slowly falter, his eyes looking at the floor and his smile fading. Murdoc felt guilty for ruining his mood and for yelling at him, "Be nice to him, you want to change." The bassist reminded himself. He pursed his lips looking for the right thing to do or even possibly say but that was when 2D turned the other way and began to walk away. "Hey wait 2D!" The singer stopped in his tracks and turned around, expressionless as he looked at the bassist.

 

"What is it?" He responded

 

"I guess I could go with you guys, y'know do one of those "guys night out" or whatever they call it." Murdoc finished. A toothy grin came from 2D which made the bassist smile in reply. 

 

"Well c'mon Murdoc! Russel told me to start the car, we could wait for them there." 2D suggested. Murdoc nodded his head and caught up with him, they both past by the living room and went unnoticed by Russel. 2D opened the door letting Murdoc go out first. They walked down the steps, Murdoc a bit ahead of the singer by a few footsteps, headed to the car. 2D unlocked the car and Murdoc opened the passenger car door and shut it once he was inside.

 

He relaxed into his seat, resting his head against the glass cool window and watched the singer walk around the car through the windows. 2D opened the car door and stepped in, sitting himself as he closed the door. He put the keys in and started the engine and let himself sit back into his seat, looking straight ahead. Murdoc just stared at 2D, it was quiet between them and they were alone. He was beginning to feel happy that it was just them both, even though he hadn't particularly done anything to make the singer to make him smile or laugh. He supposed it was all in trying to be nice to him. 

 

"So why are we doing this?" Questioned Murdoc, looking at his black painted nails.

 

"Cuz today was just a boring day, I guess. I didn't have anything to do and neither did anyone else so why not get out of the house?" 2D replied turning to look at Murdoc. 

 

"Makes sense." 

 

"Except for what we played today." 2D quickly added. "...that was fun actually." 

 

2D saw Murdoc's eyes light up and a smile form at the mention of what they did earlier. It made his heart fill up with joy and he couldn't help but smile too.

 

"Yeah, that was fun...we should do it again sometime." Murdoc added in a carefully suggestive tone. He was surprised with himself, he had never suggested doing anything again with 2D that they both considered fun. He was weirded out by it but at the same time it felt rather nice.

 

"I'd like that, it'd be fun!" 2D answered cheerfully. They stared at each other until Murdoc saw 2D focus on something else rather than him. The bassist turned his head and looked out the window and sure enough it was Russel and Noodle making their way to the car. Murdoc slouched back in his seat.

 

"Hey guys!" Noodle greeted as she got in the car and moved down to the window seat as Russel followed in behind.

 

"Hey." 2D and Murdoc both replied simultaneously, 2D in a warm tone while Murdoc's was a monotone one. Russel slammed the door and 2D took that as his cue to pull out the car from their parking space and begin driving. 

 

"Okay so just to go over, we'll pick you up when the library closes, alright Noodle?" Russel clarified. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me before, Russ. Don't worry, I'll be okay." Noodle assured him. 

 

"But it's good to listen to it a few more times so you won't forget." 2D added, he stopped at a red light and took that moment to turn around and face the little girl, "we just want you safe." He turned back around, eyes again on the road.

 

"I know you guys, but remember it's just a library." Noodle replied back with a laugh.

 

"The kids got a point," Murdoc chimed in, he turned around to face Noodle just like 2D had a few seconds ago, "But remember Noodle, if anything were to happen, you kick that person in the crotch ya hear?" 

 

Russel face palmed himself, he sometimes couldn't believe the "words of advice" the bassist gave the guitarist but he knew that Murdoc tried. Which he found ridiculously funny at times. "Basically get away from that person and go to an adult." Russel corrected him and Murdoc rolled his eyes at him before facing back at the road.

 

2D kept driving and within time he saw the tall building of the library from a distance, they were beginning to get closer. The singer glanced at Murdoc once in a while and saw as he stared outside the window. Adorable. It was the only word he could use to describe Murdoc like this. 

 

The singer eventually pulled over in front of the library. "We're here." 

 

Noodle smiled and collected her bag that she carried with her. She reached out to give Russel a hug, "Alright, bye guys! Take care, love you." She said as she opened the car door and stepped out slamming it shut and waved to them once more before heading inside. 

 

2D set on the road once again. Murdoc leaned against the window, he looked up at the sky and saw how pretty it looked. The sun was just beginning to set in and the sky was a sun kissed orange with a bit of purple. He thought it looked absolutely beautiful. Murdoc didn't want to make a big deal it of it but he still wanted to share that moment with the singer. He reached his hand out and nudged 2D in the arm, the singer looked at him in question. The bassist pointed out the window as if telling him to look at the sky, 2D looked out his window and saw what Murdoc meant about looking at the sky-it was gorgeous. He faced back Murdoc and smiled, 

 

"It looks pretty." 2D commented softly. Murdoc blushed a bit not knowing the reason why so he looked away. 

 

It was a quiet drive the rest of the way until 2D and Murdoc saw the bar in the far distance. Murdoc slyly grinned, he couldn't wait until he got inside, he could already taste the alcohol on his lips. 

 

"We're here!" Shouted Murdoc as the sight of the bar grew closer and closer. 2D giggled at his sudden burst of excitement. He parked the car and turned off the engine. All three men opened the car door and got out. 2D locked the car and threw the keys to Russel who caught them and put it in his pocket. 2D put in his bomber jacket as they all three walked towards the entrance of the bar. Murdoc, who had no actual intention of interacting with the two others was a few steps ahead. Yeah it was a guys night out, but that wasn't going to stop the bassist from doing his own thing, which basically was flirting with ladies.

 

Murdoc entered first, then 2D and right behind him followed Russel. It was dark and the smell of stale cigarettes, beer, and cheap aftershave filled the air, before getting any further inside Murdoc stopped the singer and the drummer,

 

"Uh listen guys, I really like the idea of a guys night out, but I've originally intended to come here alone. You're lucky I ended up coming but please leave me out of your conversations I want to do my own thing here." He said harshly. Russel narrowed his eyes at him and simply shook his head,

 

"You're so fucking arrogant, you know that right?" Russel retorted back. 

 

"What?! Just because I want to look for a bird to hang with and you can't even get one?! Do I also have to fucking remind you that you didn't even tell me right then and there when you made plans with face ache?! It wasn't until last fucking minute I found out so piss off, you should be glad I joined you." Murdoc spat. The dim lights made it difficult to make out both of their expressions but he knew for certain that Russel was getting pissed off, he didn't care. Murdoc tried to see the singers expression but the only thing he saw was 2D's gaze on the floor. Not another word was said so Murdoc made his way to the bartender.

 

"He lied. He fucking lied like always. I'm so fucking dumb for actually thinking he'd want to genuinely hang with us." 2D thought to himself. He and Russel walked side by side up to another bartender while the other was attending Murdoc.

 

"It's cool man, we could still have fun." Russel told 2D. The singer was paying attention but his sight was fixed on Murdoc, all the way on the other side of the table. He was hurt that the bassist didn't want to hang out with them. Was it too much to ask for Murdoc to pay attention to him and talk to him, not trying to pick up any random lady for a one night stand? It hurt him. It was in his best interest to not think about it, to forget about the bassist, he knew it was. But 2D couldn't help it, especially when he had a crush on him. 

 

"Yeah, you're right." 2D agreed with the drummer, replying late to the drummer.

 

"Uh hey 2D, the bartender asked you what you want." 

 

2D blinked and looked at the bartender in front of them, "oh um can I just have a bottle of rum, that's it." He asked politely.

 

Slowly but surely both 2D and Russel drank their way into having a slight fuzzy state where everything was hilarious. They had drinking games, which basically was who could finish the most bottle of rums under five minutes. They also had meaningless conversations but they'd always end up laughing,

 

"Wanna hear a joke?" 2D began giggling before finishing his question. Russel took a swig of his beer and nodded his head yes.

 

"Okay okay. What did- what did the baby corn...say to the- to the mama corn?" 2D hiccuped a bit. His thin fingers were placed around the bottle and he brought it up to his lips. He took a sip from his beer and messily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"What'd he tell him?" Russel asked already beginning to smile.

 

"Where's popcorn?!" 2D let out such a loud laughter that he didn't even know if it was that funny or not but he didn't care. He slammed his fist on the table multiple times as he laughed. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and he grabbed his tummy with his other hand. Russel was cracking up too, he let out a loud boisterous laugh that made the singer laugh even more.

 

It was great. Happy times. 2D actually tried not thinking about Murdoc ever since they've got here and it was working. Yeah he looked at him every once in a while and saw the many ladies that surrounded him. But that didn't bother him, he was too busy laughing and being happy with Russel throughout the whole night.

 

However that wasn't the case on Murdoc's side. The bassist felt out of it, he couldn't talk to the random ladies because the only person on his mind was 2D. His stupid laughter, his stupid smile, the stupid beautiful sky and telling him about it, all played in Murdoc's head. He was also drunk so that made matters worse. He took a swig from his drink all messily and sloppy, it dripped from the corners of his mouth but he didn't care. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, the cramped bar made the whole place sticky with sweat. Murdoc didn't really want these ladies that we're currently around him, they were talking about something that he wasn't quite sure what it was nor did he care since his interest was long gone. But he knew that to anyone on the outside that was staring at him, it would make him look like he was clearly having a great night.

 

"I'm going to run to the bathroom, 'D. I'll be back." Russel excused himself and left 2D alone at their table.

 

"Okay hurry back soon, Russ." 2D told him wondering if he heard him. The singer took this time to look over at the bassist and sure enough the bassist's back still faced him and there were still women all around him. The singer was about to resume on drinking and continue thinking of jokes for when Russel returned but he saw that there was an empty table right in front of Murdoc's. 2D grinned, wiped his mouth and got off his seat. He began to walk over to the empty table not looking back on Murdoc even once. He knew he was going to be staring at him but that was the point, to make Murdoc jealous. He wanted him to know how Murdoc made him feel tonight, he knew that Murdoc won't get jealous in a "crush-sort-of" way but he just wanted to get his message across. 

 

Of course Murdoc noticed. He saw how the singer went towards the seat and sat himself on the table across from him. The bassist noticed how a lady came up to him wearing a short tight dress, red lipstick on and winged eyeliner that made her eyes look like she was out to kill. Her hair was perfectly tousled and she ran her hair through it, ruffling it some more. An unsettling feeling took over Murdoc. He wanted to go up there and pull 2D away from her. She didn't deserve him. He watched her lean into the singers ear and whisper something that made the singer giggle a bit. With every bit of their interaction, Murdoc grew more and more enraged and jealous. He didn't know why he just didn't want him with her. He grabbed his bottle of rum and chugged it down forcefully, surprisingly he finished it within gulps and reached out to grab one of the other opened bottles that belonged to one of the many women still chattering at the table. The bassist stopped having count on how many he's had to drink, but knowing that he was use to it, it usually took him a lot more to be drunk. He was hammered at this point and he knew it, but that didn't matter to him, he just needed a distraction to keep his mind of the singer and when you're in a bar, the only option he had was to drink himself into forgetting it.

 

"Ladies please excuse me, I-I can't deal with any o-of you because you all bore me to death. None of- none of you are going to jump on this di-dick anyway." Murdoc slurred as he got up from his seat and swayed back and forth. The ladies had their mouths open in shock and what the bassist just told them but Murdoc payed no more attention to them. He was interested in going up to 2D instead. He stumbled forward trying to make his way to the singer when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back, the force sent him stumbling back and from his blurry vision that it was Russel.

 

"What do you think you're gonna do, Murdoc?" He questioned rudely, his hand still heavy on Murdoc's shoulder. The bassist pushed his hand off of him and looked up at him,

 

"What the fuck d'ya mean you piece of shit?" Murdoc retorted as he was having trouble balancing and looked up at Russel with bloodshot eyes.

 

"I'm not letting you walk over to 2D just so you could interrupt him and the lady he's talking too. Remember what happened with Paula, you prick?" Russel reminded him with a harsh tone to it. That stupid reminder hurt Murdoc. He didn't want to do that, he didn't even have that in mind. He just wanted to be with his singer, he had felt bad for what he'd done earlier and wanted to hang with the singer. Of course that was too late now, but for Russel to assume that he was out to steal the lady when in all technicality, he wanted to be with his singer. 2D was his singer.

 

"How fucking dare you!" Murdoc forcefully pushed Russel back only causing the drummer take a few steps back. "I'm not trying to-listen i-" Murdoc took a step forward yet continued to stumble. He couldn't form correct phrases and his vision was becoming blurrier by the minute. Russel was beginning to get enraged at Murdoc's resistance, he placed a heavy hand on the bassist's neck and pulled him close, 

 

"Listen man, I don't want to fucking hurt you but don't think for a second that I won't. You're lucky I'm not as drunk as you are, you're fucking wasted. We're leaving now and I hope your feet could fucking carry you to the car and you won't trip and stumble because I'm sure as hell ain't helping you." Russel threatened letting go of the bassist. "2D!" he continued, 

 

The singer turned around in his seat, confused. He looked at the drummer who had sobered up a bit and the bassist who was the exact opposite of Russel, drunk. Even more so than himself. "Yeah?" 2D asked in concern. 

 

"We're leaving now. Take your little friend, the fool can't even stand on his own two feet." Russel pointed at Murdoc. 2D looked past the drummer and saw the bassist leaning over a table, chugging down a bottle of beer before throwing it on the floor, the glass smashing against the floor, breaking the bottle into huge shards of glass. 2D quickly walked up to Murdoc, leaving the lady behind without saying any goodbye. 

 

"Murdoc, why'd you do that?" Whispered 2D to the bassist getting ahold of his arm.

 

"2D, me boy!! You're here!! You're finally here!" Shouted Murdoc with a drunken smile and droopy eyes totally ignoring the singers question. He began to reach out for the another bottle set on the table. His hand got as far as placing it around the bottle until the singer placed his hand on top of his own. That touch itself made the bassist feel his stomach churn-in a good way. Murdoc looked at 2D in the eyes and 2D gave a small smile, 

 

"We're not drinking anymore, Murdoc. We're leaving." He explained, setting down the bottle, finally removing his hand from Murdoc's. 

 

"Riiight of course." Murdoc hissed as he grinned at the singer. 2D proceeded in grabbing the bassist's waist and the bassist put his arm over 2D's neck, using him as support. 2D's tipsy behavior seemed to have toned down now that he was helping Murdoc outside. Russel had the car running and was waiting for the both of them. With his arm still around Murdoc's waist, 2D guided him to the car door, opened it and let Murdoc go inside first. 

 

"Ah lo-look who it is! It's the jerkwad!" Murdoc teased at Russel. Russel ignored the bassist's drunk comment and began to set out on the road. 

 

"Are we going to go pick up Noodle?" 2D asked, getting inside the car.

 

"No. I called her a taxi to get home safely. I don't trust myself nor do I trust Murdoc who's drunk as fuck being in the same car as her." He replied looking at 2D through the mirror. 2D understood why he'd do that and asked no further questions just sat back into his seat and kept an eye on the bassist. He wanted to help him, he really did but he didn't know how Murdoc would react to it. Looking back on the many times he's tried helping, Murdoc has pushed him away, telling him how he was of no use and wanted to be alone. Other instances he'd just help out as much as only giving him pills to relieve a headache. Not to mention that Murdoc was either really hilarious (or so he thought he was) or really violent when he was heavily intoxicated. Looking at the bassist, 2D could tell that tonight was going to be one of those times were he would have to help Murdoc into his own room. 

 

The drive home wasn't pleasant, Russel did sober up a bit but that didn't help the sharp turns he took every once in a while that sent the singer and the drummer moving side to side. Murdoc's head began to hurt and he felt sick, the whole world began to spin slowly. He knew he was going to regret all of this in the morning. He groaned in disgust and tiredness as he turned to look at 2D. The singer tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the bassist,

 

"Hmm?" 2D hummed. Murdoc scooted closer to the singer, closing the space between them. He leaned his head against 2D's shoulder and groaned,

 

"Face ache, y-you see that piece of shit over there?" Murdoc snarled pointing at Russel, "He keeps dri-driving stupidly. I s-swear if you keep do-doing that you're go-going to catch these hands asshole." The singer noticed Russel's grip tightened around the wheel,

 

"Murdoc, please be quiet. Russel really is mad with you and the last thing he needs is for you to get him more pissed off." 2D pleaded. He noticed a turn coming up ahead and with his hand, he placed it on the side of Murdoc's face, preventing him from being moved side to side. He should've at least put Murdoc's seatbelt on but he knew that the state the bassist was in, he wouldn't give in. Even though Russel was driving somewhat risky and the turns were sharp that the singer and bassist basically moved around, 2D was quite happy having Murdoc this close to him and looking out after him. Just for the fact that it gave opportunities for him to be close to Murdoc, like now, not because of the fact that the bassist drinks. 

 

Murdoc didn't complain about having 2D's hand on his face, he figured it was to help balance him. It also gave him no choice but to keep his head leaned against the singers shoulder and he wasn't going to complain. His sight, still blurry and headache growing worse and worse kept him quiet the rest of the ride home, just the smell of butterscotch and stale cigarettes filled his nose with each inhale he took. It was enough to let him now he was safe. 

 

After a few more blocks, Russel pulled up to their parking spot in front of their house. He turned off the engine and took the keys out and opened the car door letting himself out without a word to 2D. He slammed it shut and 2D, left behind with Murdoc, could tell he was still angry. The singer let out a tiresome sigh, running a hand through his blue hair before looking down at the bassist next to him. It was dark out but the lights from nearby lampposts gave off enough light to let him see Murdoc's face. The bassist was asleep which mean an obstacle for 2D; waking him up. Without removing Murdoc off of him, 2D slightly turned to face him and reached his hand out to shake him lightly on his shoulders,

 

"Murdoc. Murdoc, we're home get up." He whispered to the bassist. Murdoc let out a groan and kept on sleeping. 2D focused on the rise and fall of Murdoc's body and the sound of him breathing, he didn't want to interrupt but he also wasn't going to leave the bassist there. The thought of carrying Murdoc crossed his mind, he could carry him, with him being shorter and skinny didn't really make it difficult. It was just that 2D had never done that to him and the possibility of it not working out great also rose. 2D tried again this time, "Hey Murdoc, you wanna sleep?"

 

"Mhmm."

 

"Well, your soft bed is waiting for you inside. C'mon let's go, I'll take you there."

 

With that Murdoc slowly sat right back up, eyes shut tight before slowly opening them looking at 2D. He smiled at the singer and he weakly smiled back, a worried look slowly taking over. Murdoc pointed at the car door behind 2D, 

 

"Let's go." He grumbled. 2D nodded his head and opened the car door, he stepped outside first, the cold chilly wind of the night hitting his face but his bomber jacket giving him enough warmth. Murdoc followed right after him, stumbling out. 2D came closer to him, placing his arm around the bassist's waist and Murdoc throwing his arm around 2D's neck for balance. The singer closed the door behind them with his foot and he began on walking, the bassist to his side, towards their front door. Murdoc was stumbling and tripping over his own feet but 2D patiently kept with his pace and they both walked slowly eventually getting inside the house.

 

No one was in the living room when they got in. "Russel probably sent Noodle to her room and he's in his own right now." 2D thought to himself. He kept his grip around Murdoc's waist still and they walked past by the living room heading for the hall.

 

"We're home!" Murdoc sang, the energy in him bursting out of nowhere. "We're home, 2D!" He continued as he hiccuped.

 

"Yes and now we're going to your room, Murdoc." 2D explained. He reached his free hand out and turned the knob, pushing the door open. The singer placed his hand on the wall, searching for a light switch till he found it. He flicked the lights on and continued supporting Murdoc to his bed. 2D gently took his hand and placed it on top of Murdoc's arm, removing it from his neck while his other hand was still around the bassist's waist. Murdoc cooperated and let himself out of the singer's grip and got into bed. 2D let out a sigh of relief, sitting himself on a chair next to Murdoc's desk. He took off his jacket and layed it on top of his lap, watching to make sure the bassist was sleeping, a smile begging to show itself on his face.

 

2D found Murdoc looking absolutely lovely like this. From how his black hair covered his eyes to how small he looked all curled up. "If you were mine, I'd take pictures of you on my Polaroid right now for you look cute even in this state you're in." 2D thought to himself. But Murdoc wasn't his and he needed to get out of his room already. Murdoc wouldn't like it if he knew that the singer stayed in his room looking at how he slept. 2D stood up, jacket in his hand ready to head out,

 

"2D." Murdoc yawned causing the singer to stop in his tracks. "2D pl-please stay with me. Don't leave. Stay." 

 

The singer parted his lips, at a loss for words. "He's asking me to stay." Is all he thought to himself. Murdoc reached his hands out assuming that the singer was still in the room with him,

 

"C'mere bluebird, don't leave." He mumbled. 2D gave in, Murdoc needed him and that's exactly what 2D did. Without further hesitation he threw his jacket on the chair he was sitting on and got into bed. He kicked off his vans and complied to what Murdoc asked. Murdoc threw his arm around 2D's waist. This alone made the singer feel very shy and nervous, it's not like he didn't want this to happen, he just had hoped it wouldn't be like this. Murdoc was drunk and 2D was just a bit tipsy, still counting it as sober, this didn't mean anything. However, 2D wasn't going to say no, a little interaction still meant at least something to him. 2D soon began to settle in the bassist's touch, finding comfortability in it. Their foreheads were pressed against each other giving the singer a perfect view of the smaller man sleeping. 2D also saw Murdoc smiling in his sleep which made his heart swell up with this fluttering feeling that only the bassist seemed to give him.

 

It wasn't until long that 2D drifted off into sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating over the weekend. The chapter ended up being longer than what I had thought it would be. Anyways, yesterday was the lovely, Stuart "2D" Pot's birthday. Can't believe he's 38 that precious little rose bud. Moving on, I hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks to those who keep on reading my fic. Stay safe everyone x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the anon(s??) on tumblr that somehow keep me on top of this fic to update!

Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows, shutting his eyes tight. The inevitable hangover was bound to happen as he began to feel his head begin to hurt, the bassist wish he'd have more time, he wasn't ready to face today. The soft puffiness of the pillow was cool to the touch of his cheek and his bed felt very cozy as he snuggled in deeper trying to block away the pain. He let out a sigh in contentment which was short lived until he shot his eyes wide open and quickly sat up in bed. The quickness of his movements making him feel dizzy just a bit.

 

"What the hell happened last night?!" He asked himself, voice dry and croaky. He brought his hand to his forehead, pushing his fringe back. Only short random bits did he remember, like heading to the bar. He also remembered drinking, obviously. The bassist turned to look behind at his bed. Empty. He couldn't have taken a bird home, she would've still been in his room sleeping till Murdoc kicked her out, but that wasn't it. Murdoc turned back around, slouching his shoulders. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight trying to remember anything else he could, the feeling like he was missing something washed over him. Something that seemed like a huge deal, but his foggy mind couldn't pinpoint what it was, until the blue haired singer popped in his head. 2D. He remembered something about wanting to hang with the singer. Although another question rose in him, "How in the name of sweet Satan did I get to my room?" That's when it hit him, his eyes widened at the conclusion he came to, "was it 2D?" He thought to himself. Now he usually wouldn't mind that the singer brought his drunk ass to his room, but he definitely remembered someone's touch next to him, he couldn't have imagined that, it felt real. Murdoc rubbed his face and tugged to look at his shirt. He was met with the fact that he was still in last nights clothes which still smelt like stake cigarettes, and booze. "Ugh. I need to fucking shower." He told himself, turning himself getting one leg over the bed followed by the other. 

 

That was when he saw something very familiar that wasn't his. 2D's bomber jacket. If Murdoc wasn't feeling sick before he definitely felt sick now, a twist in gut settled in and his cheeks began to feel warm, "Did we..?" he pondered. No, they couldn't have-it was out of question for him. The more he seemed to think about last night made his head hurt even more. He stopped thinking about it figuring he could do it later, right now he wanted a shower. Murdoc got up from bed and walked over to his drawer, rummaging through till he pulled out a loose grey tank and jeans. He grabbed his towel and headed for the door, looking back at the singers jacket on his chair did make his heart flutter but he needed to know exactly what happened. He closed his door and began walking slowly to the bathroom.

 

Once inside he locked the door and set his clothes and towels on a hanger. He turned the faucet to get the water running and saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair was greasy and had bags under his eyes. Murdoc rolled his eyes and began to undress himself. As his hands where in the air while he took his shirt off, the chilly morning air met his ribs causing goosebumps. Murdoc closed the toilet lid and sat himself on it, taking off his Cuban heeled boots. He set them to the side and pulled his skinny jeans down, pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them and checked the water again, he reached his hand out and the sprinkle of water was warm, ready for him to get in. He was very careful with his movements, making sure he didn't trip since he was still feeling dizzy.

 

The pitter patters of the warm water droplets hit his skin, releasing the tension his body had. The water pressed down his hair, his fringe almost covering his eyes, he brought his hand up to his forehead, pushing his hair back. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to clean himself, rubbing it in soothingly with his sponge, leaving behind a soft touch to his skin. He placed it back in exchange for the bottle of shampoo. He opened the lid and squeezed it, the sight of tiny little bubbles making him smile lazily. Murdoc poured a fair amount in his palm and massaged it into his black hair. He moved closer underneath the water, washing off the shampoo, the soapy water running down his back in little streams and into the drain. He stayed underneath the warm water a bit longer, finding it blissful and relaxing, suppressing his headache for as much as this would last. The bassist was even too lazy and not in the mood for his usual jerking off session. It was that bad. The bassist turned the faucet off and stepped out of the tub, grabbing his towels and dried himself off. He got dressed and went to the sink where he brushed his teeth. After leaving the bathroom, he headed back to his room. 

 

Murdoc threw his dirty clothes on the floor and walked to his bed where he threw himself. He decided that today he was going to rest and sleep his hangover away, no intentions of leaving his room or house today for anything at all. His sight was fixed on the singers jacket. He was still clueless on how it ended up in his room, did he steal it from him? It was chilly and he didn't bring anything so he could've taken it from 2D. There was also the possibility of 2D just forgetting it when he dropped the bassist off in his room. That seemed more likely to Murdoc. He looked at it some more, lips pursed, "Ah what the hell." he blurted. He sat up and reached for the jacket. He slipped one arm in then the other, 2D's bomber jacket was quite big on the bassist and it smelled like stale cigarettes and of butterscotch, how 2D always smells. Murdoc couldn't help it, he looked down at his hands and smiled at his sweater paws- or jacket paws. His phone buzzed interrupting the bassist, he opened his phone, a message from 2D,

 

*We have practice today, remember?*

 

Of fucking course there was practice today. Out of all days it had to be today. The bassist threw his head back in frustration and let out a long, annoyed, exaggerated sigh. He looked back at his screen before typing out,

 

*I'll be there. Thanks face ache.*

 

He hit sent and locked his phone, setting it to the side. He quickly took off the singers jacket throwing it back on the chair as if just a couple of seconds he wasn't wearing it. Murdoc got up from his bed and made his way out of his room. 

 

Slowly he walked down the hall to the living room, nobody was there. "Great, they're all down there already." Murdoc thought to himself. He made his way into the kitchen and walked towards the basement door. It creaked as he opened the door and the stairs weren't even better, creaking with each step he took. He was careful he wouldn't trip over himself. The bassist could already feel the stares from the rest of the band members before he reached the last step, the air was filled with tension as he looked at Russel who was staring back at him coldly from behind his drums. Murdoc then quickly flicked his gaze over to 2D who looked uncomfortable as he stood in the front of his microphone and Noodle who looked unaware of the whole situation and was looking at her guitar. 

 

The thing is is that Murdoc is confident, whether he really was or was just faking it he would always show confidence in every thing he did. Right now was on of those situations where he didn't know why the hell Russel looked so mad at him, nor did he care. He was trying to balance out his stupid hangover and didn't need anymore issues on top of that so he did what he could do best, he smiled smugly and walked over to his bass stand.

 

"You're late." Russel stated bitterly.

 

"Y'know how that saying goes, Russ. I arrived on time, everyone else was early." Murdoc snarled back, chuckling.

 

2D and Noodle didn't bother putting their two cents in, they just stood there trying to ignore the drummer and bassist's dispute, despite the loud tones they were using to talk to each other.

 

"You also look horrible." replied Russel, disgust in his tone.

 

"I don't see you looking any better. Now are we going to practice or what?!" snapped Murdoc.

 

With that they began practicing. It progressively turned into a mess. Throughout practice, Murdoc still felt horrible, his headache was tipping him off completely, his stomach was hurting, and he couldn't concentrate, making him begin every chord late. 2D tried to regulate it out by singing slower. It was a domino effect, making everyone go off beat. All members began growing frustrated, eventually Murdoc saw no use in continuing and he purposely strung his bass loudly and horribly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

 

"We're done for today." Murdoc declared looking back at the rest of them. 2D nodded his head and turned off his microphone, Noodle sighed and began packing her guitar without another word.

 

"If only you weren't drunk off your ass you'd probably play better." Russel claimed still sitting behind his drums, pointing the drumstick accusingly at the bassist.

 

"Again with this bullshit. Why the hell are you so pissed off about it?" Murdoc began to raise his voice in annoyance.

 

"Of course you don't remember! Last night not only were you being a complete ass to me but you wanted to take 2D's girl away from him!" 

 

2D widened his eyes and turned to look back at Russel and then back to Murdoc. He stood there completely still and awkward not knowing if he should leave them to their argument or stay in case if a fight broke out. He turned to look at the little girl who had already packed her guitar, she looked back at the singer and pointed to herself then pointed towards the door while mouthing the words, "Up." 2D nodded his head and watched as Noodle headed upstairs, she was so use to these arguments it kinda hurt the singer knowing she was use to it by now.

 

Murdoc brought his hand to his face and ran his hair through it in anger. He began to slightly remember, everything slowly coming back to him, but Russel had it all wrong, 

 

"THAT WASN'T MY FUCKING INTENTION YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The bassist yelled furiously, his neck vein popping out.

 

"But you know damn well what happened the last time you di-"

 

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?! Just please shut up. Russel, you have it all wrong, I wasn't going to bring home a bird anyway. I wasn't interested in her to begin with. What happened with Paula happened a long time ago, let's drop it." 2D interrupted both of them, turning to look at each of them.

 

Murdoc stared at 2D in astonishment for a couple of reasons, the first one being that he technically sorta sided with him? He did call out Russel telling him he had it all wrong, and secondly, Murdoc found out that 2D didn't want to bring home a bird to start with. For some reason, a sense of relief washed over the bassist.

 

"'D, its Murdoc you're talking about..." 

 

2D closed his eyes and let out an exhale. He had to bite his tongue so hard to keep from telling Russel that how they both perceived the bassist was completely different, but he knew it'd be no use. On top of that 2D remembered that Murdoc was in the room with them and he had to refrain himself from talking about him like that.

 

"Listen, you're my friend and I was just trying to look out for you..." Russel continued, "You know what forget this. Forget the both of you. I'm fucking leaving." He let out with a sigh, set down his drumsticks and stood from his seat heading to the stairs.

 

2D looked at the drummer with guilt in his eyes and Murdoc who was standing not too far behind him looked at Russel with annoyance. Russel only looked back at the bassist in anger, his white eyes in slits as he walked past by them. He made his way up the stairs and opened the door and heard it slam shut.

 

"Russ, wait I'm-"

 

Murdoc placed his hand on 2D's shoulder, cutting off his sentence. 2D turned to face him,

 

"2D, it's okay. Just let his anger pass." Murdoc told him looking up into the singers black eyes. 2D gave him a weak side smile before it faltered. Murdoc realized his hand had been lingering onto him so he awkwardly let go of the singer, placing his hand back to his side.

 

"You're right, you're right," 2D replied. He kneeled down, the bassist looked down watching him as the singer grabbed a cable and began rolling it up. Murdoc took this as his cue to also start cleaning up and putting things away. "Umm...I thought it was a good idea of you to stop practice today by the way." 2D continued filling in the silence between the two of them.

 

"You think so? I mean I really don't feel good, but the asshole and Noodle didn't seem too happy about that, it pissed them off tons probably." Murdoc noted, finishing off putting a few things away. 

 

"Yeah. I mean, if you feel like shit there's always tomorrow, right? Plus...it's your band." 2D replied softly, a consoling tone to his reply. Murdoc looked at him and 2D stared back giving him a warm toothy grin as he placed back the last of the cables. The bassist saw 2D's teeth gap and the way his blue hair was messily scattered, it was an adorable sight, really. Murdoc returned the smile and started walking towards the stairs, bass in his hand. The singer followed behind him. 

 

They both walked in the kitchen, Murdoc heading to his room while 2D stayed behind opening the fridge, looking through it. Murdoc noticed that both Russel and Noodle weren't in the living room as he walked in there. He shrugged it off, instead he thought of the singer. They were going to be alone again and the thought filled Murdoc with excitement. The hangover was obviously going to get in the way but the bright side was that it was 2D he was going to hang out with. They'd seen each other drunk before so it's not like it wasn't anything new.

 

Murdoc opened his door and hung his bass and quickly left. He walked down the hall to return to the living room. Murdoc let himself sit on the couch, his back against the cushion and he reached for the control that rested on top of the arm of the couch. He placed his left hand on top of his stomach, rubbing it, trying to make his stomach pain go away. He turned on the tv with the click of the power button and began to flick through channels.

 

2D walked in the living room to find the television turned on. "Murdoc must be on the couch then. Hmmm...I should surprise him." he thought to himself as a grin started to show upon his face. With a water bottle in one hand, he took a few steps back before running towards the couch. He flipped over and landed on his back across the couch. Murdoc flinched at what had just happened,

 

"Bloody hell! 2D, what the fuck was that for? You scared me!" Murdoc shrieked. The singer laid on his back for a while, laughing at Murdoc's reaction. His laughter sounded like little snorts then turning into loud laughs which Murdoc found hilarious and contagious. The bassist didn't stay mad long because soon enough Murdoc laughed along with him. 

 

"I knew it was going to scare you that's why I did it!" Exclaimed 2D, trying to regulate his voice to keep from laughing. He turned and sat right back up, giving himself and the bassist personal space between them. Murdoc just rolled his eyes and turned to look at 2D, the singer looked back at him,

 

"Okay fine, you got me." Murdoc admitted. 2D flashed him a smile before turning back to the television in front of them,

 

"So what're we watching?" 2D questioned, "Oh wait, actually...here you go. I got you a water bottle so you won't feel thirsty." 2D handed Murdoc the water which the bassist accepted.

 

"Why'd you get me this?" Murdoc asked with a raised eyebrow 

 

"It helps you, like with your hangover. Don't you feel thirsty? I figured it might help you so..."

 

Murdoc hadn't noticed just how thirsty he was. He twisted the cap and brought his lips to the bottle and in huge gulps he downed half the water bottle. He handed the remote to the singer while he kept on drinking. The bassist knew that 2D always found good movies to watch, they waste mostly zombie films but rarely it was some other type of action movies that ended up being really good. The water bottle crinkled as he took his lips off of them and he twisted the cap back on, settling it between his laps,

 

"Thanks, 2D." Murdoc replied sincerely. 

 

"No problem." The singer responded. He kept his gaze on the television as he flicked through the channels trying to find a zombie movie they could both watch. "Ah yes! There it is." The singer exclaimed turning the volume up and setting the control to his side.

 

"What're we watching?" Asked Murdoc already having an idea of what 2D was about to say.

 

"Zombieland! It was the only good movie I could find actually...so we're watching this. You don't mind, right?" The singer replied happily. 

 

Murdoc just shrugged and shook his head no,

 

"Ugh but my stomach hurts so much, I swear I'll turn like one of those sodding zombies." Murdoc cried out. Without thinking he leaned his head against 2D's shoulder to exaggerate his pain. Instead there was that fluttery feeling again in his chest. To the bassist's surprise, he didn't feel 2D's shoulder tense up beneath him, generally he didn't tense up or look uncomfortable. 2D looked down at him,

 

"You're hungry, Murdoc? Cuz we could call and order takeout." 2D suggested trying to look the bassist that was leaning on his shoulder wanting to see his eyes but his fringe was in the way. He didn't mind Murdoc leaning on him like that, sure he was surprised that he'd do something like that but nonetheless he didn't mind. It felt rather nice.

 

"Look at you face ache, coming up with great ideas!" Murdoc complimented, sitting right back up, giving space between them again. 2D smiled and took out his phone dialing up the Chinese restaurant,

 

"Hi, hello. Umm, can I make an order please. For delivery-yeah. Okay uh can I have a hot and sour soup, shrimp with mixed vegetable and white rice, and uhhh..." 2D looked at Murdoc waiting for what he wanted,

 

"Chicken wings with white rice." Murdoc shrugged 

 

"And an order of chicken wings with white rice. That's it. Yeah sure it's 212 Wobble Street. Okay thank you, bye." 2D ended the call and placed his cell phone on the table, "Food will be here soon." He continued turning back to Murdoc.

 

"They better get here quick." The bassist muttered. 

 

The two men went back to watching the television, the movie still playing in front of them. Murdoc didn't really mind much for watching zombie movies, he had to admit that 2D knew how to pick movies, they were so much better than what he would have settled for. 

 

2D didn't know if it was him or if the air between him and Murdoc got all awkward after the bassist got up and decided to sit up straight, completely dismissing the fact that he had just had his head leaning against him shoulder. 2D had his gaze down, trying to find his way to form his sentence. He brought his eyes back to the television before suggesting lightly,

 

"Murdoc...you could still lean on me. If you feel that bad, I don't mind."

 

Did Murdoc really hear what 2D just said? He did want too, but he didn't know how to go about it. He played it off by rolling his eyes,

 

"Well if you insist, face ache." Murdoc exasperated. 

 

He scooted a bit closer and leaned against the singers shoulder like he did earlier. Even though it didn't help Murdoc with his stomach pains or headaches from last night, he actually liked this; resting his head against 2D's shoulder oh and the water, the water that the singer gave him did end up helping too. 

 

It wasn't too long until the food came. There was a buzz at the door. Murdoc lifted himself from 2D, letting the singer get up from the couch and left the living room, walking towards the door. Once he opened the door, grabbed the order and generously paid the delivery guy, he closed the door behind him with his foot and made his way back to the living room.

 

"Food's here." The singer stated sitting back down, placing the big brown paper bag onto the table.

 

"Fucking finally." Murdoc opened the paper bag, making crinkling sounds as he took out the orders of food that were inside. He handed 2D's soup and tray of food to him and at the bottom was his order. They both opened their trays and began eating.

 

"Hey, 2D can I ask you something?" Murdoc asked as he swallowed his food. 2D nodded his head, blowing at the spoonful of soup he had in his hand before bringing it close to his mouth, sipping it.

 

"What in the name of sweet satan happened last night?" His voice sounding honestly lost. 

 

2D gazed up at the bassist, his stare really did look like he had no recollection of last nights events. A small feeling of worry began to settle in the singer, not knowing if he should tell him certain parts, specifically how Murdoc acted towards him. 2D swallowed thickly and began,

 

"Well you got really drunk and you 'n Russel were arguing a lot, calling each other names and stuff. I had to hold you because Russ kept on making these sharp turns and were were moving all over the place, s'horrible..."

 

"Anything else?" Murdoc interjected, his sight fixed on the singer. He felt there was something else.

 

"Umm, Russel didn't want to help you out the car and into the house so I did. I took you to your room and uhh..."

 

Murdoc kept staring at 2D widening his eyes and gesturing with his hand to 'move on.' 

 

"When I made sure you got to your bed, I started heading out the door cuz I knew you wouldn't like me being in there...but, but then you were all smiley and you wanted me in there next to you..." 

 

A flush crept on Murdoc's face, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, he bit the inside of his cheek. "You. Complete. Idiot." He scolded himself. He didn't want 2D knowing he wanted to be with him. However, even though his sober self couldn't do that with 2D at least his drunk self wasn't shy about it. Still, Murdoc felt completely embarrassed.

 

"...But we didn't do much, Murdoc. Don't worry, uhh...all I did was nap with you but then I left because I thought you didn't want me after a while." 2D revealed. He lightly shook the container side to side as a distraction, the soup sloshing back and forth. 2D did see Murdoc's horrible attempt to look down and resuming eating his food because his cheeks were pink. Knowing better, 2D didn't point that out, although he did find it adorable, he went back to getting spoonfuls of his soup. The television kept playing mindlessly in the background.

 

"I'm sorry, face ache. If that wasn't-"

 

"I didn't mind." 2D cut him off looking at Murdoc, the corner of his mouth turned up. Murdoc gave him a half smile back. Everything went smoothly to Murdoc's surprise, he didn't do anything too stupid. Deep down he was relieved.

 

"Hey, Dullard..."

 

"What's up?" 2D turned to look at the bassist.

 

"How's that taste?" Murdoc asked, pointing his fork at the singers soup, eyeing it curiously. 

 

"Well I think it's pretty good, it has bits of tofu and mushroom. Wanna try some?" 2D suggested with a smile. With his spoon he scooped out a piece of tofu and mushroom along with some of the soup itself and brought it towards Murdoc. The bassist leaned forward and ate the spoonful. 2D watched Murdoc but blushed quickly when Murdoc noticed that the singer was staring at him, making the bassist blush too.

 

"It's good." Murdoc agreed. 

 

2D beamed and giggled at the bassist's response and they both continued eating their food, giving each other spoonfuls and sharing every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a crappy ending for this chapter? Like always, thanks to those who are enjoying it! Stay safe and ily x Oh and any mistakes will be fixed later I just wanted to post this!


	11. Chapter 11

"How do you feel?" 2D asked, he kept his sight straight ahead at the television, the movie still playing. The empty containers of Chinese takeout scattered the little table in the center of the living room and the singer ended up on one side on top of the couch, both knees brought up close to his chest. The bassist sat on the edge on the other side of the couch. His right leg was propped on top of the couch while his left leg remained touching the floor. 

 

"Better I suppose," Murdoc yawned, "just a bit tired." 

 

"You're gonna go to sleep then?" 2D looked over to Murdoc. 

 

The bassist stood up from the couch and stretched, the peak of his tongue showing as he yawned. His tank rode up as he stretched his arms. 2D noticed the bassist's v-lines and quickly looked away, playing it off by sitting up and reaching for the empty containers of food. 

 

"No don't, I'll do it face ache." Murdoc interjected. 

 

2D stopped reaching any further and looked up at Murdoc. The singer raised his eyebrow as if making sure he heard correctly. Murdoc rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before giving a small nod in response. 2D rested back onto the couch and the bassist went on with grabbing the two styrofoam trays with one hand and the plastic container of soup in his other hand. The sound of his Cuban heeled boots padding against the floor making it the only thing heard over the movie playing on in the background. 

 

It was these little nice actions that Murdoc would do that made him seem like he wasn't what they all made him up to be. Sure it wouldn't erase years of an unhealthy friendship but 2D noticed that Murdoc had this undertone of 'niceness' when nobody else was around. 

 

Murdoc walked back inside the living room,

 

"So yeah uhhh the food was alright I suppose, face ache." The bassist motioned, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. 

 

"Yeah, I liked it. The movie was also good, looks like we ended up hanging out." 2D pointed out 

 

"We didn't even finish the whole movie, dullard," Murdoc chuckled. There was a short pause between them where they stared at each other, the singer on the couch and the bassist just merely a few steps before leaving the living room to head to his room. "But yeah I liked hanging out with you." Murdoc broke the silence, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. 

 

2D smiled back at him, happiness filling up his heart, "yeah, see you around mate." 

 

Murdoc solemnly nodded and with that he turned his back to 2D and began walking down the hall towards his room. 

 

It wasn't long till 2D decided to get up from his spot, the remote on his right hand. He was about to turn off the television when he heard the door open and the chatter of Russel and Noodle slowly becoming louder as they got closer to the living room. Noodle ran up to the singer, a bag clutched in her hand,

 

"Hey 2D! Look what I bought!" Noodle piped out.

 

Distracted, 2D put down the remote and looked down at Noodle,

 

"Show me!" The singer replied. He waited patiently as the guitarist took out a converse box. 2D smiled already knowing what to Y expect.

 

"Catwoman converse!" Noodle exclaimed opening the cardboard box, taking a show out and waving it around the singers face. 

 

That brought a smile to 2D's face and got him excited for her,

 

"That's great Noodle! They look really sick and would look great on you!" He complimented as he took the sneaker from her hand and examined it closely, nodding his head.

 

"Thanks 2D! I'm going upstairs now to my room now to put these away." She told him. 

 

The singer ruffled her hair and she stormed off, running happily to her room, skipping steps as she took the stairs. 2D saw Russel enter the living room, carrying a few shopping bags of his own.

 

"Looks like you guys went out to the shopping center, huh?" 2D suggested, his voice sounding shy yet affirmative.

 

Russel nodded his head, "I took Noodle after practice...looks like you were in the middle of something?" Russel answered at the singer as he set down his bags. 

 

"Oh uh yeah, I was watching a movie with- uh I was just about to turn it off actually. But I feel like we should talk about what happened earlier at practice." 2D told the drummer, feeling a bit nervous on how he was going to go on about it.

 

Russel gave 2D a glowering expression, "What about it?" He replied sternly.

 

"I just wanted to say sorry for talking to you like that and-"

 

"And for taking Murdoc's side." Russel caught him off, rolling his eyes.

 

"Listen Russ, I'm not taking Murdoc's side. But don't you think he was being honest with what he said. I dunno he just seemed really bummed out over it that you kept accusing him." 2D reasoned.

 

"It's cuz he was playing the victim, 'D. Don't you see it?" Russel remarked.

 

This wasn't going anywhere. The blue haired singer knew that he wouldn't be able to get Russel to see his ways. He didn't blame him though, he understood why. But there was no use in arguing with him again. 2D looked at Russel, the drummer saw his black eyes, how a flicker of helplessness still managed to express itself clearly before the singer nodded his head,

 

"Yeah y'know what, let's just leave it at that. The good thing is that he didn't actually do anything." 2D gave in with a sigh.

 

Russel nodded his head and gave the singer a reaffirming smile, "Sure thing, 'D. But you know if you ever need me too, I would break his nose again." 

 

2D put his hands in his pockets and quirked one of the corners of his mouth into a side smile. He didn't know what to say to Russel's statement. 

 

"C'mere 'D." Russel told him in a jovial tone. He grabbed the singers arm and pulled him in for a hug, 2D being unable to break from the drummers heaven grasp didn't even fight it. Russel had him in a light choke hold and began ruffling his hair.

 

"Alright I get it Russ, I get it." 2D giggled. He kicked out his legs and Russel laughed. He set the singer down, his blue hair sticking out randomly and some of it in the way of his eyes. 2D ran a hair through his hair, his small giggles dying down. 

 

"But seriously if he ever does anything and you need me to teach him a lesson, you tell me." Advised Russel now in a more serious tone. Russel really loved 2D, at the end of the day he saw all of them as family and he liked looking out for them, especially 2D and Noodle. He might not express it well but he tried.

 

"Thanks Russ, I'll remember that." 2D accepted the offer but knew he wasn't going to to take it up anytime soon. "How could I make it up you?" He continued.

 

Russel thought for a bit, eyebrows furrowing. The television still on was mindlessly playing and was the only thing heard.

 

"Actually I'm glad you asked, you see I'm busy tomorrow but I promised Noodle to take her to this arcade place. Really fun for her and she gets to be out of the house once in a while so I thought why not. Can you take her?"

 

"Sure! I could do that for you Russ. Are you on good terms with Murdoc now?" 

 

"Murdoc has to go and accompany you guys if we're going to be on good terms again." Russel explained.

 

Fucking fabulous. Just what 2D needed, an obstacle. 2D did want Murdoc and Russel to at least leave all this unnecessary tension and arguments behind. He was doing Murdoc a favor if anything, plus Russel wasn't going to be there so Murdoc wouldn't know that this was his agreement with the drummer. 2D pursed his lips and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"So? You guys gonna do it or not?" Russel clarified, raising his eyebrows.

 

2D nodded his head, "yeah we'll take Noodle to the arcade for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been hectic now that I'm almost out of school. This is pretty short but because I needed this in order to help me with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reading and is enjoying my fic, stay safe and ily (I literally updated this in trig class)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii everyone!! I'm back from the dead, jk, it's just been taking me forever to update because of finals. Anyways this chapter is especially for my bean, she's definitely /something/ but nonetheless I adore her, this is her super super late birthday present...

2D was sprawled across his bed undecided on what to do.

 

"Should I tell him or text him?" He thought to himself. It was around 10 in the morning and the singer still layed in his bed, weighing out his options. If he texted Murdoc then there was a possibility that the bassist would just leave him on read, it's happened before, and nothing would be settled. If he actually went to his room, then the possibility of him saying no to him or telling him to go away where also possible.

 

"Ugh." The singer muttered into his pillow. He rolled over, his back resting on his bed as he looked up at the white ceiling. He really liked staying in his room, everytime he had too much on his mind one of the first places he would go to was his room. Minutes would turn into hours, and if he needed to, he would still be there just drifting off with all the comfortability he needed. This wasn't one of those moments. He needed to figure out which he was going to do and needed to tell him soon before Noodle and himself had to leave. 

 

2D sat up and with his hands, he pushed himself off the bed to stand up. He headed out into the hall and walked further down, yup, he was going to ask Murdoc instead of texting him. He wouldn't have made a big deal out of this but 2D believed that his fear of rejection from the bassist is what stopped him at times. 

 

The singer knocked on Murdoc's door, his mouth set in a hard line. He could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to the door before the door knob twist and the door opened,

 

"What do you want?" asserted Murdoc, giving the taller man a once over. He opened his door fully, moving to the side, letting 2D step in. 

 

The singer slowly walked in, tapping his fingers against one another with his gaze set on the floor. He was hoping for the best. He sat himself on the corner of Murdoc's bed.

 

"You didn't answer my question, face ache. What d'ya want?" He spoke again, standing in front of 2D, looking perfectly straight at him now that their heights were somewhat leveled.

 

"Do you wanna...I dunno, hang out with me and Noodle later?" 2D asked. "Please say yes." He thought to himself right after the question left his mouth.

 

Murdoc's eyes lit up, quickly followed by his forehead furrowing.

 

"You want me to go with you and the kiddo?" The bassist repeated.

 

2D nodded his head, a corner of his mouth lifted into a tiny smile. He pushed a lock of his blue hair away from the corner of his eye.

 

"Where?" Murdoc continued to ask.

 

"The arcade, never been there but that's where Noodle wanted to go."

 

"What about the white eyed, shallow fool?" 

 

"Yeah, he's not going." The singer shrugged, making sure he said that clearly.

 

Murdoc must've been tensed because 2D noticed how relaxed Murdoc's body went after finishing his sentence. The bassist looked at 2D in thought, the singer who was still sitting looking straight back at him awaiting his answer which he still assumed would be a let down.

 

"Face ache, why the fuck would I even go? There's nothing for me to do there anyways, the kiddo doesn't even talk to me as much." Murdoc objected in an agitated tone, rolling his eyes. 

 

2D pressed his lips together, trying to form a correct response to this, he really wanted to add a bit of the truth that didn't necessarily pertain to him having to go under Russel's order,

 

"I want you to go, Murdoc. It'll be like old times y'know? We hang out a lot here and I don't know it'd be cool if we did that today too, it'll be fun." He responded. 

 

Murdoc looked into 2D's black eyes and could tell that by his tone of voice he was being honest. Suddenly, years of distancing and drifting came back to the bassist and hit him deep in his heart. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry and at the same time relieved that to some degree he still mattered to 2D. The sorry feeling was followed by the sudden happiness and infatuation that he's been feeing towards the singer recently. The bassist blinked a couple of times, getting out of his thoughts,

 

"Fine, I'll go." Sighed Murdoc. 

 

2D's whole face lit up to his reply, he flashed a toothy grin that Murdoc couldn't help but smile. The singer stood up from the corner of bed where he was sitting, his smile still apparent,

 

"Thanks Murdoc! We'll be leaving later just letting you know." 2D informed enthusiastically.

 

"Yeah okay, guess I'll have to get ready..." Murdoc began to speak but it went in through one of 2D's ear and out the other. He got distracted as he began to look past Murdoc and was able to see the messy desk. It was littered in blank music sheets, some papers had stuff written on them which 2D couldn't make out what they were. He saw a couple of empty bottles of rum which he thought Murdoc must've forgotten or have been to lazy to throw out. He kept skimming around, until he landed upon Murdoc's chair. 2D narrowed his eyes and saw his bomber jacket. It still stayed there since he had forgotten to take it that night he left Murdoc in his room.

 

"Did he do anything to it? Did he even know it was there? What if he wore it? Why hasn't he given it back yet?" 2D kept asking himself these questions. Murdoc was still speaking but he wasn't paying attention, he kept staring past him and he wondered how the bassist hadn't noticed yet. 2D wanted to point it out even though he knew that it wouldn't be the brightest idea.

 

The bassist was still speaking when 2D interrupted him, "Hey Murdoc, is that my bomber jacket?" The curiosity getting the best of him. He bought his slim hand up and meekly pointed where his jacket laid.

 

"What?" Murdoc exasperated. He turned his head and he knew he couldn't play this off, there in plain sight was 2D's jacket. The one which he wore once in his room, where he knew no one would see. A pink blush creeped upon Murdoc's cheeks as he turned around to look back at the singer, "Yeah you left it here, dullard...you're lucky you're here or not you wouldn't have seen it again." Murdoc stumbled on his words. There went his attempt in sounding tough. 

 

2D kept staring at him, his gaze set down on Murdoc watching how he was looking at the floor in an attempt to hide his pink tinted cheeks that he did a terrible job at hiding. "Now why would Murdoc act all funny like that?" The singer thought to himself. It all made sense to 2D when he realized that they were in Murdoc's room, just the two of them. He knew just as much as Murdoc that he didn't have to put up this facade- he was allowed to act and feel other ways, and that's exactly what was happening. "He's blushing because you bought up your bomber jacket." He thought to himself. 2D smirked, narrowing his eyes at the bassist. He felt very cocky simply for the reason that the bassist in front of him was embarrassed if not shy. 

 

"You can have it." 2D stated, his tone nonchalant. Yet on the inside, he was desperate to hear Murdoc's reaction.

 

"Now why would I want it?" Murdoc snapped as he jerked his head back up, looking up at the singer.

 

"It's gets cold and chilly during the afternoon, Murdoc. I can lend it to you if you don't want it, I have more in my room." The singer replied.

 

Murdoc pursed his lips, "Fine." He muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Plus it's a good payback for helping me keep warm that day of our photoshoot, remember?" 2D added on.

 

Of course Murdoc remembered. He remembered how close their bodies were, the warmth he felt radiate from the singer, the awkwardness of trying to keep 2D warm despite their height difference. He remembered the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest when he began to look closely at 2D, taking in everything he saw. His cheeks began to feel warm again.

 

"I get it, face ache." The bassist tried sounding annoyed. He began to walk his way back to the door and opened it. "Now would you please be kind enough to get lost?" 

 

2D smiled, "of course, Murdoc. See ya later then." He began making his way out, glancing over at the bassist who had his hand placed behind his neck. With that 2D was gone and Murdoc closed the door. 

 

He looked over at where 2D's jacket laid, the memory of him trying on the singers jacket came to mind. He sighed and got closer to his chair, picking up the bomber jacket, it really was 2D's style. The NASA patch sewn on the left and an APOLLO II patch on the right. The bassist turned it over and surely the back was was designed with more patches. "At least it's black." He told himself. Murdoc threw it on his bed and looked at the time, he needed to shower if he was going to go. And he was.

 

He went over to his drawers, rummaging through only to take out a pair of black skinnies and a white t-shirt. Murdoc slammed it shut, the drawers not completely closed since it was crammed. He quickly grabbed his towels that were on the floor and set it down on the bed along with his clothes and sat himself of his bed. With his right foot behind the back of his left foot, he kicked off his boot. He did the same with the other foot, kicking off the boot off his right foot. Murdoc gathered his clothes and towels and set out his room into the hall, the padding of his feet being the only thing he could hear in the hall.

 

2D swung the fridge door open, taking a look inside in hopes of finding a water bottle. He'd been dry swallowing his pills for so long he thought why not at least get a bit of water into his system, so that's what he was doing. He looked through all shelves, noticing that they were beginning to run low on practically everything. 

 

"RUSSEL! YOU NEED TO GO TO DO GROCERIES SOON, WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF EVERYTHING!" He yelled in his cockney accent, "Aha, found it." He quickly said, distracting himself of what he just finished shouting to wherever Russel was around the house. He grabbed the water bottle that was all the way in the back and let the fridge door close on its own. 2D untwisted the cap, opening the bottle, bringing it to his lips. The cool water felt refreshing, it made him wonder why he'd stop taking his pills with it, but then again he realized that he takes his pills at a moments notice and he never had water by his side a hundred percent of the time.

 

Just then a heavy hand gripped the singers shoulder, 

 

"Hey 'D!" Russel greeted. The sudden action startled the singer and he began choking. 2D turned around to face Russel only to see laughing at his inconvenience, the singer had his hand placed his hand over his chest, giving himself a few pats. The drummer still laughing loudly at 2D.

 

"Why the hell did ya do that for, Russ?" 2D exclaimed, coughing in an attempt to clear his throat. 

 

"Nothing, just cuz I felt like it." Russel continued laughing, "but anyways what did Murdoc say? Did he completely flip out or is he gonna go with you two?"

 

"He said he's coming along." 2D boasted in response as he smiled. He placed the cap back on, twisting the bottle shut.

 

"Wow really? Wasn't what I really expected but-"

 

"Why, cuz he's himself?" 2D interjected.

 

"Well duh, he's Murdoc." Russel stated flatly.

 

"I don't want this to seem like a wild stretch to you...but y'know Russ, people change and sometimes it's the little actions that count." The singer asserted.

 

Russel was taken aback a bit before giving an expression that read 'really?', "It's really not that deep 'D, I have no idea why you're being so defensive about this. Anyways he said he'll go so I guess that pretty good. Noodle is upstairs in her room getting ready." 

 

2D gave a solemn nod, "Thanks. I'll let her know to tell me when she's ready." He began walking away, leaving the drummer behind in the kitchen. He walked past the living room as always and made his way up the stairs. Once upstairs he walked down the hall till he was standing outside Noodle's room. The singer knocked twice and waited patiently.

 

"Coming!" 

 

He heard the happy voice of the guitarist yell from inside her room. The door opened,

 

"Hi Noods, listen would ya tell me when you're ready so we could go? We wanna cram in as much time for games as we can, right?!" 2D exclaimed, smiling down at Noodle.

 

Noodle looked up, moving her bangs a bit to the side to keep them from covering her eyes, 

 

"Yeah, I know. Actually I'm already ready to go." Noodle replied looking down at the floor, making sure both her pink converse were tied. Which they were, and she looked back up at the singer and smiled.

 

"You sure you have everything?" 2D questioned, placing his hands on his waist and raised an eyebrow, "you're not forgetting anything?"

 

"Ugh, no 2D. Russel gave me money already and don't worry I'll bring my denim jacket, he told me it'll get chilly later on." Noodle huffed, rolling her eyes only to be followed by a chuckle. "If anything YOU should hurry and be ready by now." She told him, poking his tummy.

 

"Noods, I don't know if you know this but Murdoc is coming with us to the arcade too." 2D informed her, looking for any reaction on her face that would tell what to expect. "Is that okay with you?" 

 

Noodle's lips went flat and her eyebrows furrowed before she spoke, 

 

"Yeah, Russel told me he'd come with us. Sorry, I just forgot. I didn't actually think he would but he really is."

 

"Which is alright with you?" 2D asked

 

"Yeah, like I know me and him don't talk as much. But I mean, we all live together and I'm use to it so I don't really mind. Now the three of us could have fun!" Noodle explained, "wait now this means that the BOTH of you should hurry and be ready by now." Noodle continued, poking 2D's tummy again with both her hands.

 

2D's mouth curved into a smile and he reached his hand down to ruffle the little girls hair as he turned around to head back downstairs,

 

"Noodle I'll tell you when to come downstairs when we leave!" The singer called out to her, making his way down the steps. He couldn't believe it. Noodle was fine by the idea of Murdoc coming along with them. Sure she wasn't psyched, but she didn't throw a tantrum over it either, 2D thought that this was going to turn out to be a good day for all of them and the very thought of that made him feel content.

 

2D reached the bottom of the stairs and headed his way to Murdoc's room. The hallway was surprisingly quiet, he knew that if it wasn't his music blasting it would definitely be Murdoc's. He knocked on the bassist's door and stood there waiting till he saw the doorknob twist, 2D took a step back. The bassist peeped his head out of his room,

 

"Yeah?" Murdoc asked, looking up at the singer.

 

"You ready?" 2D questioned, "we're about to go."

 

"Yeah I'm ready as I'll ever be." Murdoc huffed out in sarcasm. He shut the lights in his room and stepped out. 2D's eyes widened and his lips slightly parted at the sight of seeing Murdoc wearing his jacket. His thoughts of just a million things he wanted to say overcrowded his mind, and his heart felt lightweight. Of course he meant what he said to Murdoc about keeping it, how it even made the bassist blush which he got a kick out of it. But now here he was standing in front of the bassist, who was wearing a piece of his clothing and it made him- in a way feel vulnerable but made him more fond of Murdoc. The thing that brought him back to reality was the fact that Murdoc had no idea what he was doing to him, and now 2D was the one at the end of stick. 2D blinked and brought his lips back together, fake coughing. 

 

"Alright, I get it face ache. I know it's too big on me but that's because you're tall." Murdoc complained, rolling up each sleeve, exposing his wrists. He began walking down the hall, 2D by his side,

 

"But it looks good on you." 2D simply replied. "Hold up." He opened his door and walked in, Murdoc stayed behind waiting for him in the hall, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked down at the floor with his tucked in his pockets.

 

"Thanks." He said in a quiet whisper. 

 

Not long and 2D stepped out again, holding a cargo jacket in the bend of his arm. "Alright c'mon." 

 

2D and Murdoc walked beside each other, not another word said as they past by the living room into the kitchen. 2D grabbed the car keys from the hanger and tossed them at Murdoc who caught them without mistake.

 

"NOODLE! C'MON WE'RE LEAVING!" 2D shouted, his cockney accent sounding really strong. 

 

Murdoc walked past the singer and out of the door to start the car. 

 

2D heard the thuds from each step Noodle took and her footsteps as she ran into the kitchen,

 

"I'm here! Let's go!" She replied enthusiastically. She began pushing 2D out of the door. 2D closed the door behind them and Noodle rushed down the steps and skipped towards the car where Murdoc was sitting in the drivers seat, tapping his fingers on the wheel and his other hand propped on the ledge of the window, resting his face on his hand. Noodle opened the backseat door and went in, shutting it once she was seated inside. 

 

"Hey Murdoc." Noodle greeted, putting on her seatbelt. 

 

Murdoc acted as if he got out of deep thinking, lifting his head up when he heard his name,

 

"Oh hey, Noodle." He replied, straightening himself out in his seat as he saw 2D walk around the car and opening the passenger door letting himself in.

 

"Excited?" 2D asked.

 

"Yeah!" Noodle exclaimed, turning her hands into fists and bouncing them on top of her legs.

 

"Face ache, do you know how to get there?" Murdoc interjected, pulling the car out of the driveway and into the road. 2D turned to look at the bassist, giving him a confused look. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him waiting his response.

 

"No...and Russel forgot to tell me."

 

"Of course he did." Murmured the bassist.

 

"Noodle, do you know how to get to the arcade place?" 2D turned back and questioned her.

 

"Yeah I do." Noodle replied with a smile.

 

~

 

It wasn't what either Murdoc and 2D thought when she said she knew how to get to the arcade. Despite that, after many "turn to the left's", "turn to the right's" and "now just go that way's" they finally arrived. It took a pretty lengthy amount of time, but they arrived. 

 

"You guys go ahead I have to go find a damn parking spot." Murdoc stated, waving his hand at them. 2D turned to look at him, Murdoc not bothering looking back and kept his sight straight ahead, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

"Right okay, see you in there, Murdoc. Let's go, Noodle." 2D motioned to Noodle

 

"Bye, Murdoc." Noodle told the bassist before opening the door and getting out walking up to catch up to 2D. 

 

Murdoc saw how they walked into the arcade, the doors a shiny black glass. He looked back ahead of him looking for a place to park,

 

"Fuck it." He told himself. He drove the car up next to a handicapped reserved spot and parked the car there. He turned the engine off and took the keys out, placing them in his- 2D's pocket. He stepped out of the car, slammed the door and locked the car. His boots making sound against the pavement. Instead of going in the arcade, he leaned against the wall of the building. He took out the almost empty pack of cigarettes and flipped open the flimsy top, taking out a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth, put the cigarette pack back in its place and reached in his back pocket, taking out his black lighter. He brought a hand up to cup his cigarette and brought the other hand in front, lighting it up. 

 

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Murdoc thought to himself, "But the way he said he missed hanging out like before...I do too." He thought back when they were both in his room, 2D sitting at the edge of his bed. His heart tightening when he remembered how he blushed under the singers gaze. He exhaled letting out the gray smoke float in swirls upwards. "If only Stu knew that I like him. I was only supposed to be nicer to him...but I guess this is what I got out of it." Murdoc continued pondering. He looked down at 2D's jacket, grabbed the collar and sniffed it from the inside. Yup, it still held the singers scent of butterscotch. It made Murdoc feel many things all at once,a strong yearning for 2D, the feeling of being- dare he say; safe? And just a warm fuzzy feeling that he never experienced before. "Why did it take this long for me to realize this? Why 2D, why did he wake up these feelings in me?" Murdoc thought to himself again. This was a rhetorical question, he knew nobody had the answer to it and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get over him at this point. It just seemed impossible, okay maybe it was possible but he would need hundreds of bottles of rum to do so.

 

Murdoc was beginning to overwhelm himself, he inhaled the cigarette and slowly let it out. He ran a hand through his hair and let himself lean against the wall, forcing the tension in his muscles to relax. The contact of his skin to the insides of 2D's jacket helping him in doing so. 

 

"Excuse me, sir, you can't smoke out here." 

 

Murdoc turned to where the voice was coming from. It belonged to a man, who Murdoc thought was probably a part of the staff from the arcade.

 

"Um, yes I can. Watch." Murdoc smirked. He brought his hand up, taking the cigarette from his mouth, placing it between his two fingers. The bassist proceeded in forming his lips in an "o" shape, exaggerating the way the smoke was released.

 

"Sir please, this is a no smoking zone. Either stop smoking or go someplace else to do that." The man replied in a more harsh, assertive tone.

 

Murdoc rolled his eyes and took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it on the floor,

 

"There, ya happy?!" Murdoc scoffed. He walked past by him, his eyes narrow and jaw set tight. 

 

He walked inside the building and despite the black glass that made the entrance of the arcade, the inside was pretty colorful. The bright twinkly lights came from all the electronic machines that were placed throughout the place- both new and old fashioned games. The floor was covered in gray carpet. Murdoc looked around and also saw that to the side of the place there were tables matched with retro styled high stools. Murdoc quite liked the scenery, but that was the least of his interest at this time,

 

"Where the hell are they?" Murdoc asked himself. He then saw a tall lanky figure with blue hair, it was totally 2D. Relieved, Murdoc began walking towards him, passing by others which there weren't many of considering it was a huge place. 

 

"Hey face-"

 

"Oh Murdoc you're finally in! Here take some of these." 2D gave a handful of tokens to the bassist, he needed to use both his hands to cup them in. "I figured you wouldn't want too pay for them so I did. Noodle has her own, and honestly it's too much so yeah, now you could play too or whatever." 2D suggested. 

 

"Uh thanks? But I don't really play that much nor do I care." Murdoc replied looking up at the singer.

 

"Just try. Look wanna play air hockey?!" 2D spotted the hockey table, nobody was playing it. He began walking towards it, tugging the bassist's sleeve. Murdoc was hesitant and his lips were pursed but gave in and walked behind the singer. 

 

"You know how to play, right?" 2D asked walking around the other end of the air hockey table. 

 

"I'm not an alien from outer space, dullard. Yes, I know how to play." Murdoc replied flatly, which got a chuckle from 2D. Hearing 2D's laugh made Murdoc made him give a half smile. They both put in a token in the slot, the table lit up a neon green and blue. With that their game began, each of them hitting the puck back and forth. 2D only got hurt once from Murdoc hitting the puck to hard and slammed against the singers fingers. From there 2D brought his guard up and got more competitive which lead to his win. Murdoc slammed the table,

 

"Ugh! That's not fucking fair." Murdoc began.

 

"Sorry, but that's how-"

 

Noodle came running up to them, interrupting 2D.

 

"2D! 2D! We have to play this car racing game, c'mon!" She exclaim excitedly pulling on his hand. 2D almost tripped, letting him be dragged as he smiled,

 

"Alright, alright let's go. I hope your ready to lose Noods, I'll crush you." He laughed. 2D looked back to Murdoc and motioned him to come along but the bassist shook his head. Instead Murdoc kept his composure, placed his hands in his pockets and walked where he saw a Pacman machine. 

 

Back where 2D and Noodle were, they were racing against each other. The lights from the screen reflecting onto their face. The movable seats rocking from side to side in the direction the singer and the guitarist went in. The game eventually ended 2D coming in first place and Noodle in second, by just a few seconds. After their game, Noodle and 2D split up, each going to the games they wanted to play. 

 

Their afternoon was slowly waisting, going by in the arcade. Each three band members playing at a different machine. Noodle had already won prizes; a pink Domo plush doll, and an inflatable hammer. She was beaming as she carried them by her side, heading to different games. 

 

2D was in the middle of playing Mortal Kombat on the machine when he began to think back on how he had left Murdoc. "I shouldn't have done that." 2D thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel guilt settle in on him. 2D pressed buttons, concentrating on beating his opponent, while thinking until he came up with an idea, "Oh I've got it, why don't I just win him a prize?!" The opponent on the screen was killed, 2D clearly smiling knowing that he won. He began turning to walk to the prize area, "Yeah, I'll get him something. As a sorry for leaving him, and maybe...he could see more meaning behind it." The singer considered to himself.

 

He got closer to the prize area, he noticed the employee behind the counter already waiting for him with a smile, "These people smile way too much for a job like this." 2D told himself once more.

 

"Hey, what can I get for you?" The young employee greeted. 2D reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of tickets he's won from a few games. He placed them on the glass counter, looking through it to see what they had. He looked back up and scanned through the prizes, assortments of small knick knacks, stuffed animals, and toys. He wanted to get Murdoc something he thought he'd like as well as something for himself, his eyes lit up when he found something,

 

"I want that nerf gun, the one with the foam bullets...and that Taz stuffed animal." 2D pointed at the stuffed animal. The employee behind the counter grabbed the stuffed Taz and turned around grabbing the Nerf gun as told.

 

"Good choices." He continued, "you like the Tasmanian devil, eh?" 

 

"Well, it's for a friend of mine. I hope he likes it." 2D proclaimed. He took both his prizes and looked at the guy with an unsure expression.

 

"Right." The employee chuckled, "we'll I'm pretty sure he'll like it." He smirked at the singer. 2D felt his cheeks get pink in response. He said nothing else afterwards and with that he left.

 

Murdoc had also miraculously won a couple of games here and there it was enough to get him a nerf gun that only seemed to appeal to him. Yet right now, he was at a skill crane.

 

"I have to win this for him." Is all he thought to himself, "I can't fucking believe I'm doing this for him." Murdoc grabbed the stuffed Marvin the Martian plush with the metal claw. His eyes narrowed, as he concentrated, moving the metal claw towards the drop. His tongue peeped out at the side in concentration, his eyebrows knit together. "DAMN IT!" Murdoc yelled, the plush fell from the metal claw- a typical thing for it to do. Distraught for a moment, the bassist's face lit up and he gave a mischievous grin as he walked got the idea to begin kicking the machine. He walked to the side and with one arm at the top of the machine and the other wrapped around it he tired tipping the machine. Several attempts and kicks later the toy fell into the dispenser. Murdoc reached inside, grabbing the plush and looked at it, a smile appearing on his face. Slowly, the smile began to fade, Murdoc still staring at the plush the he held in his hands,

 

"I'm doing this for 2D..." The thought began to register in his mind, "I only wanted to be nice to him, yet here I am, because of him... I want to change and because of that I now have feelings for him. Why did this happen? I didn't mean for it too."

 

He bit the inside of his lower lip and ran his hand through his hair, clearing his mind from his thoughts. He set towards the food court area, the one he saw at the entrance of the place in hopes of finding the singer there, as he walked a buzz from his phone stopped him from walking. Murdoc took out his phone, and opened the message

 

*Where are you?*

 

Murdoc resumed walking at a slow pace. Typing in his reply, but when he looked back ahead he already saw 2D in sight standing lonely by the tables. Murdoc didn't bother typing out the rest of his text and instead put his phone back into his pocket, walking towards the singer. He walked with confidence yet deep down he was shy. 

 

"2D, hey!" Murdoc called out. 2D looked up from his phone, eyes landing on the bassist and gave a warm smile. 

 

"Hey, Murdoc. How'd it go? Did ya like the arcade?" 2D questioned him, his face tilted to the side asking with sincerity.

 

"It was...okay, I guess. What'd you think of it, and where's Noodle?" Murdoc asked, looking around and thanking that Noodle wasn't there to see what he wanted to do.

 

"Dunno. I texted her telling to come meet us here. Oh and I had fun, lots of fun. There were these games that I 'aven't played so I was just pressing these random buttons. It made me sorta think of my melodica and pianos at home, y'know? Something about the zappy sounds made me think of 'em." 2D explained. Murdoc just stared in awe and fascination, intrigued by the singers response. He nodded his head to show his understanding,

 

"Listen 2D...I got you this." Murdoc brought up his hand that held the plush he 'won' earlier and held it out to the singer. 

 

2D's mouth was set agape at the sight of the small little plush that Murdoc was holding out to him. Did he hear correctly?

 

"You got this for me?" The singer asked suprised, his eyes widening 

 

"Yeah, I won it...for you," Murdoc lied, remembering back how exactly what he did the machine to get his prize but nonetheless it was for the singer, "well here, take it." 

 

"And it's Marvin! I watch reruns of those cartoons. I love it, Murdoc, thanks!" 2D exclaimed, hugging the small plush into his chest. Murdoc let out a small laugh, the singer looked quite funny with his long arms hugging a small plush, he was literally engulfing it.

 

"Oh and I got you something too."

 

That was enough to stop Murdoc from laughing, he looked up at the singer in confusion,

 

"What'd you mean, face ache?" 

 

2D showed the bassist the plush he had been meaning to give to him, giving him a half smile,

 

"I uhhh wanted to give you this...as a thanks for coming with me and taking Noodle here." 2D clarified. Murdoc's breath hitched in his throat, he would never have expected, nor have the slightest idea that 2D would ever do this. He accepted the plush timidly, his mouth curved into a smile. 

 

"The Tasmanian devil, eh?" Murdoc stated looking at the plush. 

 

"I thought you'd like it since it has the word devil in it and the fact that you're a satanist, plus stuffed bears are overrated." 2D placed his hand behind his neck, suddenly finding himself flustered, heart beginning to race.

 

Murdoc nodded his head. Both their gazes were fixed on each other, Murdoc looking up at 2D, while 2D had his gaze set lower. They each felt a light pink dusting over their cheeks, feeling warmer. 

 

"There you guys are!" Noodle interrupted, causing the singer to flinch and the bassist to quickly turn his head to her. "You guys ready to leave? Time really slipped by us and it's an hour till they close, let's go." The guitarist continued, completely oblivious to what she had just interrupted. Murdoc was the first to move,

 

"I'll go start the car." With that he headed out the arcade, the gift and prize in his hands as he headed out, Noodle following right behind him holding her own prizes too. 2D sighed, looked down at the gift Murdoc had just given him, his heart felt lightweight and again a warm smile made its way to his face. He began walking, heading to the exit where he was pretty sure Murdoc and Noodle where waiting for him in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter long to make up my absence for a while, but please know that this fic will be completed, I don't care how long it takes me. I've also read some of your comments and that motivates me tons!! Also, I finally made a sideblog specifically for gorillaz/2doc so if you wanna follow me there it's @faustpotillaz , I'm following all 2doc and gorillaz blogs back! As always, thanks to everyone who's reading this and is enjoying it, stay safe x

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it???!! I'm on spring break atm so I'll probably update a second chapter before school starts again. I have a tumblr in case you were wondering it's @ mutual-we-discussed-it (yes I'm 1D/Larry trash but I also blog about gorillaz and 2doc so if you want to see that tag just let me know!) stay safe everyone!!


End file.
